Sonic and The Elemental Chronicles: The Beginning
by DarkHazen
Summary: Sonic and His Friends are known to have faced many Dangers, Foes and End of the World and Galaxy Crises. The Defenders of Mobius. But the stakes this time are Amped up to another level. A Mysterious Figure coming down to warn them. Dimensional Monsters rise up. The Fate of The Universe and it's Alternates at stake. Are Sonic and His Friends ready, for the battle of the Multi-verse?
1. Prologue: The Figure's Arrival

_**Hazen: Hello my Friends. My name is DarkHazen but you can call me "Hazen". And thank you for deciding to read my First FanFic,**_ _ **Sonic and The Elemental Chronicles: The Beginning.**_ _ **The reason I decided to be an author in FanFiction is because I was inspired by many awespiring authors. Namely;**_

 _ **AutoKnight01**_

 _ **D. X. Kingz a.k.a. Heatxtreme**_

 _ **GreenSonic21**_

 _ **SS Killroze**_

 _ **A few Friends also helped me in creating the Stories.**_

 _ **And I would also like to include that I don't own Sonic and his Friends or anything related. They belong to the Company of SEGA. I only own the Plot.**_

 _ **And now, Let us begin with the Tale;**_

 _ **Note From Hazen: This Story begins after a Few Years after the Defeat of Dark Oak and the Meterax.**_

* * *

 _ **Sonic and The Elemental Chronicles: The Beginning...**_

 ** _Prologue: The Figure's Arrival..._**

 _Unknown Charters in Space..._

 _A Harsh, Cold, Vast, and an Ever-Changing Black Void with Millions of Sparks of Light, that's what Space is._

 _No One is expected to survive here without the Breath of Life yet One is. And He's flying, at breakneck speed, towards a Lush Green and Blue Planet filled with Life. The Figure halts to a stop and faces the Planet._

 _He is wearing a ragged Black and Dark Blue Cloak with Silver Lining and Black Gauntlets with Silver Rings in the wrists with matching shoes. His features are not clearly seen under his Hood except his eyes which are mismatched with each other. His right eye was Blood Crimson with a Diagonal Scar and the left was Dark Blue. Both had Triangular, Electric-Blue Markings below and on upper corners of his eyes. They sparkled with delight as he spoke,_

 _"So beautiful." said the Figure with a bright smile. "Never, no matter where I am or how many times I see sights like this, they never cease to mesmerize me."_

 _Then the Figure's thoughts turn back to the cause of him being here and his smile vanishes._

 _"Let's hope I find can them before beauty like this is all laid to ashes." said the Figure in a more sombre tone. "I just need time."_

 _He then patted a slight bulge in the left side of his Cloak, which underneath had a leather pouch that is strapped to his waist. Inside, It glowed and moved as if with Life of it's Own._

 _"Don't worry." He said with a sad smile. "I'll find a way to fix this. I promise you that. *Cough**Cough**Cough*."_

 _As the Figure coughed, blood as red as his eye, spurts out and slowly floats away. It's sight catches his eyes. Wide Eyed, He turns to look back and sees more blood trailing behind him from under and through his soaked Cloak. Excruciating pain immediately racks his entire body._

 _"Ah!" gasped the Figure in Pain holding his Arm. "Heh Heh! Looks like I've taken a lot in that fight before I escaped. I wonder why didn't I feel it before."_

 _The Figure Suddenly felt Weak with due the Pain and even more Blood Loss._

 _"It...must have been...*Wheeze*...the...*Wheeze*...adrenaline." said the Figure in a sleepy voice. "I...hope I...*Wheeze*...don't..."_

 _Before he could finish, He collapses and falls towards the Planet below. As He's plummeting down, struggling to keep consciousness, from his pouch he takes out something which looks like a medallion and wears it on his neck, while hiding the object at the end of it in his grasp. It began to glow as He whispered, barely, five words:_

 _"...Not...*Wheeze*...To...day. He..al...Jut..su:..*Wheeze*...Sta..sis..."_

 _The Figure's Last Thought was praying that he had a soft landing waiting for him. Then darkness came and thoughts went blank as he hurtled, like a Fiery Comet, towards the ground, towards the Planet below, Her name...Mobius._

* * *

 _ **Hazen: So This is my first Prologue Chapter. Questions race in your mind: Who is this Mysterious Figure? What Purpose has led him to be here? Is he a Foe or an Ally? Some of those questions will be answered next time in Chapter 1: The Prophecy...**_

 _ **Until Then...Farewell my Friends...**_

 ** _And a Merry Christmas to you all._**


	2. OST: Now or Never

_**Hazen: Hello my Friends. Sorry for this very Late Update. I'll try to get on with the uploads sooner. Also I know I said that I'll be uploading Chapter 1 but the search of Ideas in my head for this is going very slowly. But I did have the thought of creating an Opening Theme Song for this Story and so here we are. Anyway here's the Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anyone related. They belong to SEGA. I don't own the Song either. That's by Nano. I only own the Plot and my O/C. Alright then! Here is the OST for Sonic and The Elemental Chronicles: The Beginning. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Sonic and The Elemental Chronicles: The Beginning...** **  
**_

 _ **OST: Now or Never...**_

 _[BGM: Now or Never by Nano]_

 _ **(Instrumental Starts)** {The scene begins with silhouettes of a huge sphere and a figure watching the sphere in a black & white backdrop which seem to blur, have thin vertical white lines and move erratically as if in an old movie. It stops as color seeps and spreads through the suddenly clear scene, after which seven colored streaks of energy; green, red, blue, orange, yellow, silver-white and blue-black, jetted past the dark figure in an arrowhead formation, causing his cloak and the ends of his long and ragged, black-dark blue scarf around his neck to ripple in the course of it's slipstream. They spiraled up and formed the story title before scattering off in different directions. The scene then shows Dusk, almost invisible save his glowing eyes and his attire; His form is a seven-foot humanoid dragon, was literally as black as the night and had no other facial features other than his barely visible mouth and mismatched blank eyes with silver-blue triangular markings, and he was wearing a ragged black and dark blue cloak with silver lining and black gauntlets with silver rings in the wrists with similar shoes. His hood was open and revealed long, black spiked hair streaked with dark blue, styled in a ponytail. There was also a long and ragged, black-dark blue scarf His Medallion, a black metal coin-like object with a silver symbol of a Crescent Moon with a Star beside it, is seen gleaming on his chest outside his cloak. He is seen floating in space, wounded and dripping blood, staring down, despondent, at a planet, it's lands filled with spreading darkness and destruction and it's people either dead, dying or enslaved.}_

 _ **(Lost tesaguri de sagashiteta)[Lost, Fumbling, I was Searching for it](Tozasareta mirai no kotae nante doko ni mo nai)[But the answer to the Future has been locked away, and I can't find it anywhere](Hashiru shoudou ima kaidoku funou)[An urge to dash out, I can't decipher it right now.]** {As Dusk stares down at his ravaged homeland the camera focuses his eyes, reflecting moments of his life; Happy ones with him and his family and friends reflecting on his Blue left eye and changing into devastating ones of his family and friends either imprisoned, becoming slaves or just gone when moving to his Red right eye with a scar, blood running down his face. The camera pans out to his face as he then bows his head, closes his eyes and the scene around him disappears to total black.}_

 _ **(Found kudaketa hazu no unmei wo~)[Found, that fate should have been broken~](Mijuku na yume no naka de kikoete kitanda)[Yet I heard it inside my incomplete dream]("Saigo made I'll be there for you")["Until the End, I'll be there for you."]** {Dusk opens his eyes and raises his head as the scene reappears, wounds healed, in a destroyed bedroom as the camera zooms out. On his left there was a dressing table with a partially cracked mirror and on it were two objects, both of which he picks up and places inside a pouch which is tied in a belt in the left side of his waist, one by one; A golden compass with an septogram engraved with different symbols at the end of each seven points and a worn photo of his smiling self with his loved ones. He looks with sad affection at the photo but as he runs his fingers across it and resting his thumb over his parents and little sister, his eyes sparked with determination as he clenched at the medallion.}_

 _ **(Tachi domara nai kono hara dake wa)[I won't stop here, this clock's hand is the only thing](Boku wa asu wo kizamu oto tsuki sasu)[That cuts through the sounds carving out my Tomorrow.]** {As the photo is kept inside the pouch, the wall in front of him exploded and taking the dressing table turned to splinters with it, the glass shattering. The background turned black but the pieces of the wall, splinters of wood and shards of glass which flew everywhere seem to shine in contrast with the crimson streaks coming out from Dusk as he is hurled to the other side of the room, wide-eyed and blood flying as wounds open again.} _

_**(Shinjitsu kara nigetara** ima **)[If I run away from the Truth** now **](Genjitsu ni mo maketara** ima **)[If I lose to Reality** right now **](Nani ga nokoru no?)[What will Remain?]** {The scene returned to normal as Dusk gets back to feet unsteadily, dazed. But his eyes soon cleared and filled with rage as he stares the two shadowed silhouettes with glowing purple eyes in front of him. The six-foot female with a bat-like form on his left wearing what appears to be a Sorceress' robes of black stained with dark purple, walks closely towards Dusk, raised her staff, which was almost shoulder-height, made out of black metal and it's top end showing a large bat with outstretched wings with a red orb in it's grasp and points towards his neck and the pouch in his possession. As Endora smiles triumphantly, she lowers the staff and extends her left hand, palm up, as if asking him to hand it over. Dusk however, snarls in fury, revealing sharp dragon's teeth, and slaps the hand away and rushes forward as if to attack the Sorceress but was stopped by two things; the realization of who she was and the 8-foot form of a silver steel battle armored, gray-furred worgen by the name of Furion, who grabbed the surprised Dusk by the back of his head with his clawed fist and slammed him down on to the stone floor, face first, more blood spewing out from his face.}_

 _ **(Kazoe kirenai kono kizu dake ga)[My countless wounds are the only things](Boku no kinou wo zanzou to shite kataru)[That can tell the story of my Yesterday as Afterimages.]** {The General crushed Dusk down with his foot, making the stone floor crack. As Furion kept hold of Dusk with his foot to his back and stooped down to get the pouch, Endora stepped around to grab hold of the hair to raise his head, showing his medallion and began to take a hold of it.}_

 _ **(Unmei ga tokete mo** ima **)[Even if the Knots of Fate are loosened** right now **](Sonzai wo kowashite mo** ima **)[Even if my Existence is destroyed** now **](Boku no michi wo yuku yo)[I'll keep walking on my own way.]** {Up until this point, Dusk bore this with gritted teeth but thought of seeing them try and relieve him of what was his last hope made him shake, enraged. The moment they touched the two objects, the medallion glowed and, with a primal roar, his form suddenly began to billow up a black & silver-neon blue aura, which then created an energy blast which imploded the floor and threw back both the Sorceress and the General away from him. As Endora and Furion got back up, anger mixed with bewilderment in their eyes, Dusk had rose and seem to levitate above ground. His eyes were closed as the powerful aura caused his spiked hair raised up and his wounds to mend themselves up. The black and dark blue of his cloak turned to glowing black and -neon-to-dark-blue and it's raggedness gone. The camera then focuses on Dusk's eyes which seem to emit wisps of red aura in one and blue in other.}_

 _ **It's Now or Never.** {Dusk's aura glowing eyes snapped open and, as the camera pans back to the scene, he launched himself towards the two forms in front of him.} _

_**(Instrumental)** {Furion comes leaning forward in running with his claws by his sides and begins a slashing attack but Dusk dodges it and punches the stunned Furion with his left aura-glowing fist in the stomach causing him to spit blood and bend over, clutching his stomach and, with a backhand of his right fist to his head, Dusk sent the General crashing into a wall, unconscious, while it's impact created a crater. Dusk's gaze then goes to Endora who takes a step back in shock but then decides to hold her ground, twirls her staff with a single hand and brace herself for his attacks. But Dusk's eyes seem to regard her and the motionless figure with more sadness rather than anger. He dashes out to give her a short but loving hug and disappears out of the room, leaving her taken aback and wondering and to tend to her fallen companion. Dusk returns to the same spot before he first teleported. Slowly, he reverts back from his aura form to his normal self. He then covers his head and the lower part of his face with the cowl and using the scarf as a face mask, turns around and, with a last glance back at the dying world and a sigh, disappears again.}_

 _ **(Breathe ikitsumatte ushimatte ita)[Breathe, I reached a Dead End and Lost it](Hitori magaku hibi ni sukui motomete ita)[In the Days I struggled through alone, wishing someone would save me](Kono kanshou daite ima zettai zetsumei)[Embracing such Sentiments, now I'm in a Stalemate.]** {Dusk opens his eyes and finds himself in a place of a vast, grassy plain. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. On the right of side of him was a lake and on his left, a solitary tree, it's shade falling on him. A flying blue bird landed at his feet, singing; what was interesting about it is it had a pendant with an empty jewel chamber on it's neck. Smiling, Dusk knelt down on one knee and placed his palm near it. The bird, smiling back at him, hopped on to his hand. Dusk then stood and, with his other hand, stroked it using his finger. A moment after, the bird chittered it's thanks and flew back into the sky, singing again as it was joined by two of it's friends; A pink bird and a white one. Looking at them flying together, Dusk's eyes had an odd sense of emptiness and longing and then it was replaced with puzzlement as if wondering what this feeling was. But then he realized that this was loneliness, something that he didn't feel in a long time, and that made him laugh. He laugh till tears welled up in this eyes.}_

 _ **(Cry afuredashite kita kono namida ga)[Cry, my uncontrollable overflowing tears](Kare hateta boku no kokoro wo uruoshita)[Are moistening up my withered heart](Iroaseta kako wo kirisutete~)[As I cut away my faded past~.]** {But as those tears begin to fall, his laughs turns to tears as he recalls what had happened to have caused the destruction of his homeland and his kinfolk. As he thought these painful memories, he snatch his medallion, tore it off it's neck while causing his hood and mask to drop, and threw it into the lake. As he falls to his knees he screams in anguish while the color of both his eyes seem drain out and change in to a bleak onyx while watching him from the facade of leaves of the tree, from the moment he has arrived unexpectedly, were a pair of emerald green eyes.}_

 _ **(Instrumental)** {The camera focuses on the medallion, spinning slowing and glinting as it sinks down and disappears. The camera then goes back to Dusk with his memories.}_

 _ **All the words go around in my head -** {Dusk was standing at the middle of a chamber, at the attention of a council of seven colored robed individuals in front of him. Each of them were wearing a medallion though with a different symbol. Six of the figures were arguing at each other while one looked at Dusk silently with blue glowing eyes. She had Dusk's medallion and was wearing a midnight blue and silver cloak with the hood down, bearing more than a passing resemblance to him.}_

 _ **Searching for the Signs I misread -** {A cloaked figure on top of an altar, facing what appears to be a huge stone tablet which has something written on it in an unknown language. The insignia carved into it's head before the inscription was a seven petaled flower.}_

 _ **Black or White, Wrong or Right -** {A tall winged figure with purple eyes was sword fighting with a bipedal, grey-white skinned, red-eyed, silver gold-armored dragonoid. The dragonoid was heavily wounded by the figure who kept on attacking him mercilessly. Around them were the sprawled figures of the Mystic Seven minus their medallions. Behind the two fighters were a large stone gate which had the now glowing medallions embedded into them through coin-sized holes.} _

_**It's an Inner War we all Fight!** {And as the Gates open and revealing a multitude of evil entities just beyond them, the purple eyed figure was still fighting with the dragonoid, their weapons clashing out, creating sparks. As the figure was about to deliver the finishing blow, it was blocked by Dusk with his own Dual Blades while throwing the other off-balance while the dragonoid seem change into a more humanoid form. Given the distraction, the Seven summoned back their medallions before the gates were completely opened but it was enough for most of it's denizens to stream out of them. The Seven, the dragonoid and Dusk faced them and the figure defiantly while his legion of the Underworld flock behind their Lord.} _

_**Somewhere, buried under these Lies -** {The dragonoid turned to look at the Seven beside him who in turn looked back at him and nodded to them who in turned nodded back. The blue cloaked came forward and places a hand on Dusk's shoulder.} _

_**I can see a Truth that hides -** {He turns around to look at her and gave out a confused expression when she removed her medallion and wore it over his head so it hung on his neck and then gave him a tender embrace. But when it ended and she took a few step back then his bewilderment turned to wide-eyed understanding when a stardust-like aura surrounded him and, as he looked at himself, started to fade away slowly.}_

 _ **Beyond your Eyes - In the Tears you Cry~!** {Before he could fade completely he saw, from his POV, his parents, the dragonoid and the Blue Cloaked, the former silent while the latter saying something indistinct to Dusk while the rest of the Seven's medallions floated up from their necks, rose up high above, and streaked away. As camera goes back to normal POV, Dusk's welled-up eyes are seen gazing at his parents, one stoic except for his eyes while the other was crying and smiling at the same time, and at his mentors who were bowing and smiling encouragement. As he was about to grasp his mother's hand he disappeared though to him it seem as though they had disappeared. The memories came to an end with Dusk's hand seem to grasp as though he was reliving those last moments again. He lowered his head with gritted teeth as his tears began to fall again. He then collapsed down on his knees again.}_

 _ **This is my Life -** {The camera followed the tears fall as they land on the grass blades beneath him and then dropping on to the earth,...}_

 _ **And I don't know where to begin~** {...making it a slightly darker shade of brown while he just stood there, silently crying...}_

 _ **I've been Wandering -** {The camera POV then pans on front of the right side of Dusk's face and torso...}_

 _ **Looking for the Voices within~** {...while showing an unfocused hue of someone blue and green-eyed and red and white attired jumping down from the tree and walked, unnoticed, till he was behind him which then focuses over Dusk's shoulder and shows Sonic the Hedgehog who was, curiously, taking out the Green Emerald behind the quills of his head with his left hand and...}_

 _ **This is my Life -** {...places his right hand on Dusk's shoulder and surprising him to jump back up while turning around to strike a well-aimed roundhouse kick right at the strangely calm Blue being's face but stopped just an inch before impact...}_

 _ **Think I've found a place to begin~** {...when he was just blinded by a bright green light emitted by the emerald and after it had dimmed away he found, with an incredulous expression on his face, that on Sonic's upturned palm, which was empty just a moment ago, was his medallion which he had thrown into the lake behind him and when he looked up from the medallion to Sonic's face, relaxing to a standing position yet cautious, he saw that the calm expression of his face had turned into one with a tipped head to the right, closed eyes and a great, big cheerful smile as Sonic took Dusk's hand and plopped the medallion onto his opened palm and then held up his palm to shake Dusk's...}_

 _ **This is my Life -** {...while Dusk found himself looking at the smiling hedgehog, then at the medallion and then back at the hedgehog...}_

 _ **THIS IS MY LIFE~!** {...and then his eyes turned stark-white-wide with realization as he remembered his mother's words to him before he vanished.}_

 _ **(Sashi nobe rareta kokoro dake ga)[Only the Heart that you reached out to](Boku na ima terashi dashite michibiku)[Lights up the present moment, leading us on our way]** {Dusk suddenly found himself at a blank white yet sun-lighted backdrop with him facing his mother as she said these words in a soft, melodic voice as she smiled similar to Sonic's expression yet this one was with unshed tears.}_

 _ **(Furi kaerazu sutaato wo** ima **)[Without turning back, I can** start now **](Osorezu funai dashitara** ī nda **)[Without being afraid,** it's alright **to step out)[Kiri hiraite yuku yo~](I'll pave and walk my own way~)** {As the scene reverted back to the the previous one, Dusk closed his eyes as his form began to change; His height and clothing began to shrink till it was Sonic's size while he began to grow hedgehog ears, a short tail and bluish-black fur, quills with dark blue slits on his back and the back of his head. Three of the longer front quills stood up and the longest was side-bent-drooped down low rightwards so that covered his scar but not his scarlet eye. A side-quill grew and curved on each side of his head. His face began to form like the hedgehog in-front of him except for the eyes and teeth which the former had two separate eyes with the silver-blue markings and the latter with the same, sharp teeth. When Dusk was done he opened his eyes, now normal eyes with irises, and saw the amazed look at Sonic's face and grinned as he held out his hand. After a moment, Sonic shook off his shock, smirked and slapped his hand on Dusk's as they shook with clenched hands.}_

 _ **(Tachi domara nai~)[I won't stop here](Kono hari dake wa~)[This clock's hand is the only thing](Boku no asu wo kizamu oto tsuki sasu)[That cuts through the sound carving out my Tomorrow]** {As they released their grips and they turned to look at the sky with seriousness as they see the Overlord and his army coming straight at them, their eyes and smiles malevolent while behind them them there seemed to be an even more powerful presence lurking nearby, judging by a large shadowy red aura phantom with luminous blank red eyes and open-jawed smile.}_

 _ **(Shinjitsu kara nigetara** ima **)[If I run away from the Truth** now **](Genjitsu ni mo maketara** ima **)[If I lose to Reality** right now **](Nani ga nokoru no?)[What will Remain?]** {Both Sonic and Dusk looked on determinedly as all of Sonic's...and now Dusk's...friends. Everyone from the Freedom Fighters to the Chaotix to Team Babylon Rogues to Team Dark, and even Dr. Eggman in his Egg-Mobile with his robotic cohorts, gather together facing the oncoming evil with looks of determination.}_

 _ **(Kazoe kirenai kono kizu dake ga)[My countless wounds are the only things](Boku no kinou wo zanzou to shite kataru)[That can tell the story of my Yesterday as Afterimages.]** {They then fly towards their foes, those who couldn't fly hopped on board seats or riding on the wings of Tails' Tornado or onto Eggman's smaller but restored and remodeled version of E-99 aka Eggsterminater while some stayed on the ground, cheering them on. Meanwhile, Sonic had pulled out the last chaos emerald and they began to glow as they rose up spinning rapidly-till-blur in a circle formation before being absorbed and creating explosion of bright light, energizing the blue hedgehog with it's power till his blue fur became gold and quills rose upwards while his eyes turned ruby red as he began to float while at the same time, Dusk transformed to this Aura form; Quills forming like Sonic's with glowing black fur and his quill stripes neon-dark-blue with his glowing eyes returning back to their previous colors. He then grabs hold of his medallion and used it to morph into his Mystic Knight form, in which he removes his cloak and scarf but now has on an armored suit with a similar color concept, rushes up with Super Sonic. All the others then followed, closing the gap between them.} _

_**(Unmei ga tokete mo** ima **)[Even if the Knots of Fate are loosened** right now **](Sonzai wo kowashite mo** ima **)[Even if my Existence is destroyed** now **](Boku no michi wo yuku yo)[I'll keep walking on my own way.]** {Sonic and Dusk were flying neck and neck, towards the center of the Horde. Catching up on Sonic's left were Blaze and Silver with Tikal and Chaos, the former two using her Sol Emeralds to become Burning Blaze and absorbing the energy of the Chaos Emeralds to change to Super Silver while the latter two merged together to form Tikhaos. On Dusk's right were Knuckles, Shadow and Blizzard, turning to their own super forms; Hyper Knuckles, Super Shadow and Freezing Blizzard. Overhead above them were the Tornado and the Eggsterminator, the former piloted by Tails with Sally, Nichole, Amy and Shade on board and flying beside the sides of the plane were Bunnie D'Coolette, Rouge, Shard and E-123 aka Omega, weapons ready, while the latter was piloted by Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe, cheered on by Bokkun with his pompoms and riding on the head were Neo Metal Sonic and Bokkun's elder sister, E-91 aka Kuno and Gemerl, watching stoically at the approaching threat before jetting forward. The Babylon Rogues followed the robots on their Extreme Gear; Jet was wearing the Crown of Babylon, turning him into his Phoenix form. All of them were closing in on the other. Sonic and Dusk had almost reached the leader of the horde who was held up his giant sword-blade used against Dusk's father. When within range, Sonic's aura glowed blue as he readied a Light Speed Attack while Dusk brought out his TwinBlade before splitting them into Dual Blades and raised them up, both ready to strike his figure in-front of him.}_

 _ **It's Now or Never.** {As the two of them brought down their attacks, with their friends attacking the other demons in their own way, the scene froze as the screen begins to white out with the picture disappearing.}_

 _ **(Final Instrumental)**_

 _ **This is what they say~** {As the light slowly fades, it shows another scene...}_

 _ **"Live your life today. (Ye-Yeah~!)** {...of Dusk, back to his hedgehog form, sitting by the lake where he first came...}_

 _ **There will always be - There will always be a way~" (Yeah~!)** {...looking at the setting sun with a content smile on his face.}_

 _ **This is what they say~** {He was then joined by Sonic, who gave him a fist bump before sitting beside him on his right.}_

 _ **"Live your life today. (Ye-Yeah~!)**_ _{Eventually, everyone else came too, looking at the sun; Blaze sat down beside Sonic with Silver levitated in a crossed legged position by her side. Shadow Chaos Controlled in with rest of Team Dark and Team Rose, the former's Shadow standing beside Dusk while Rouge landed on one of Omega's shoulders beside him while the latter's Cream sat on Big's shoulders with Cheese on her head and Froggy on Big's head and Amy giving Sonic and Dusk a hug behind them, all three smiling broadly a moment before releasing them and looking at the sun, Lily landing on her shoulder while Tails, Knuckles, Shade and Tikhaos, who were changing back to normal, stood either side of Amy with Knuckles ruffling Tails' hair and Tikal, Chaos and Shade smiled at each Shadow, who looked back and gave them a brief smile before looking back at the view.}_

 _ **There will always be - There will always be a way~" (Yeah~!)** {The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix gathered around behind, with the Babylon Rogues landing off their Gear, with Jet reverted to normal form and all with smiles as they were greeted to join them. Above them were Eggman on his Egg-Mobile with Decoe and Bocoe and staying hovered with built-in thrusters were Metal Sonic, Kuno, Bokkun and Gemerl.} _

_**This is what they say~** {All of them watched the sunset, peaceful and happy...} **  
**_

_**"Live your life today." (Ye-Yeah~!)**_ _{while it slowly changes into a starry night, still watching on and smiling.}_

* * *

 ** _Hazen: Well, that it. Here's the Opening Theme for my FanFic. Hope you all like it. The song was selected by ValvraveRider17 who if by chance read this, I thank you for your help. To those who want to listen to the song, copy this link and paste it on your URL bar;_** _https-:-/-/-www.-youtube.-com-/-watch?v=0xLsf-C-m-Q._ **_(Just get rid of all the hyphens before watch?v)_** **Also please review. It will encourage me on working on the next chapter faster.**

 _ **Until then...Farewell my Friends...**_


	3. Chapter 1 (Pt 1): A Flashback

_**Hazen:**_ _*Smiling*_ _ **Welcome back, my Friends. I trust that you all had read the Prologue and OST chapters and are here to read my next Chapter? Of Course you are! Why else would you be here?**_ _*Eyes suddenly glowed red and voice changed to a sinister, eerie whisper*_ _ **To have a Bloody Massacre with slicing off heads, crushing bones and tearing flesh off with your bare hands**_ _*Eyes and Voice turn back to normal*_ _ **and...!**_ _*Getting Nervous and rubbing back of head*_ _ **...Uhh...Wait...You know what? Forget I just said that.**_ _*Deep breath and smiles normally*_ _ **And now the Disclaimer: I would like to say that I do not own Sonic and Co. They belong to SEGA. I only own the Plot and my Original Characters...**_

 _ **Also a reply for the reviews of my previous chapters...**_

 _ **-MelGamingPlays (OST); Thank you for your review. It got my spirits blazing. Rest assured I will not give up...**_

 _ **-Guest (OST); I can't promise that Sonic will see other versions of himself but who knows? Maybe he will...**_

 _ **-Silver Eiffel (Prologue); Thank you for your comment. I'm glad you find it Interesting...**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of this rambling. Onward with this Chapter! Enjoy!**_ _*Giving a two-finger salute with a grin*_

* * *

 ** _Sonic and The Elemental Chronicles: The Beginning..._**

 ** _Chapter 1 [Part 1]: A Flashback..._**

 _Mystic Ruins on Angel Island, Time 11:48 P.M..._

It is night time in Mobius; The full moon shone out like a dazzling pearl tonight, sending waves of silvery moonlight down on to the sea and at Angel Island it was even more breath-taking with the view of the sea down below.

But the Guardian of the Island, having seen it countless times since he was born though never tires of it, was not distracted by it's beauty right now. He was on the top of an ancient altar, sitting down with his legs crossed with his palms on this knees with his eyes closed. He was meditating.

Like a loadstone tied about his shoulders, the responsibility of keeping custody over the Master Emerald weighed heavily around Knuckles. Some days, he found himself thinking of himself as less of a guardian and more as a prisoner, bound securely to the mesial of the altar holding the most precious object on Angel Island and its seven ruined adjoining pedestals meant for the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Knuckles often wondered if he could rebuild them and place the Emeralds where he could watch them but that would also mean attracting trouble to Knuckles like bees to honey from the likes of Dr. Eggman and Rouge in particular.

Well...maybe not Rouge, who has been visiting him frequently and spending time with him and trying to show more restraint over her obsession with the emeralds. She's been on his mind a lot lately too. Crazy as it may seem, he does have feelings for that Bat. Even though when she did try and steal the Master Emerald yet again earlier today.

Knuckles almost couldn't believe that he and Rouge became a couple over these last five years and much less that the two of them were getting married after the next two month.

Not that he wasn't happy about it. He was. He considered himself the luckiest echidna on Mobius to have Rouge as his bride and future-wife. He just didn't think about if there were anything else to his own future other than protecting other lives, enjoying his time with his friends and guarding the Master Emerald. He didn't think that he could have...a family of his own.

Yet if you think about it ever since Sonic had come into his lonely life, the hedgehog and everyone of his friends, in a way, were almost like family. And maybe after his wedding who knows? It would probably get to be bigger. The thought bought a smile to his face.

Knuckles slowly opened his purple eyes and looked at the moon. With a chuckle and a slight smile as he spoke to himself softly, "Seems like yesterday when we had our _"first date"_ at Mystic Ruins." Before closing his eyes again. He began to reminiscing about how it had started between them.

Almost 2 years after the Metarex, when Knuckles was out wandering about in the ruined city of his great tribe on a night just like this one. And to his annoyance, found Rouge hanging around the sealed entrance of an old temple entrance with a headlight attached to her head trying to find a way in...

 _Flashback..._

 _Knuckles slowly came behind Rouge, who looked as though too occupied upon trying to unlock the door to the temple to notice him._

 _"Hmmm...How do I open this?" murmured the Bat Thief, placing her left palm on the entrance. Knuckles was just about close enough to see her and hear what she was saying._

 _Suddenly, Rouge bents a little to look closer and, with the help of the moonlight. Knuckles couldn't help but stare at the view of her rear pressed against her rather...tight...suit. He immediately realizes what he was doing and tries to look away but his eyes won't let him as though attracting them like a magnet. He began to flush as she bends a bit more._

 _Rouge, as she sweeps away some dust on the door, notices what's looks like a huge dial with four holes set straight in the center upon shining it with her light._

 _"Aha! Here we are..." said Rouge, apparently smiling to herself. "Looks like this dial is a key and combination type...and after you're done checking me out, how about you give me a hand over here Knuckie~?" She turns back to face Knuckles, her smile growing to a salacious grin in her face._

 _Knuckles on the other hand, had turned so red that you could hardly tell his face from his fur and Rouge hardly needed a headlight since he glowed a brighter than it. Then when he had regained his ability to say something and lost the look of a red lantern on legs he stuttered, "H-h-how did you...?"_

 _"Oh come now. Surely you didn't forget again that I had these with me, did you?" smirked Rouge as she points at her ears._

 _Knuckles then mentally slapped himself in the face as he sweat-dropped. He_ _did_ _forget yet again how sensitive her ears are._

 _To hide his embarrassment, Knuckles immediately adopted a serious look and said to Rouge in a voice which, to his relief didn't stutter, "What are you doing here Rouge?" Knuckles asked, regarding her with suspicion._

 _Rouge, who could well see through Knuckles' look and thought it cute, said in a seemingly coy and innocent tone and angel-eyed expression, "Who? Little ol' me?" asked Rouge._

 _Knuckles just stares back at her in a deadpan expression, seeing through her own facade as she had seen his though trying hard not to think how cute it was anyway._

 _Rouge, seeing his look, frowned as she dropped the act. She then said in a matter-of-fact way, "I was just going to break open this temple entrance to check out if there is anything valuable inside for my collection."_

 _The moment that was said the red echidna exploded, "OH?! AND JUST HOW DO YOU PLAN DOING THAT HUH?!" The nerve of that stupid bat. The Mystic Ruins were once a thriving village for his people. It may be just a pile of old rubble to her but to him it was not only scared place but also remained as one of the links of who he is and what he could have been._

 _Moreover that temple was once the home of the great chief of Angel Island, Pachacamac, and inside of which was the village treasury and also the training grounds, meant only for the use of the warrior echidnas caste such as himself. It was where Knuckles had first learnt to taught himself how to fight when he thought he was last of his own. How dare she imply that she would simply destroy it to enter it._

 _Startled at this outburst but soon brushed it off, Rouge smirked as decided to try out something she wanted to do for awhile in order to get him to open it._

 _"Well...the way I see it is that I have two choices on how to open this door. Either I can bust it wide open with my these..." said Rouge, using one of her legs to toe the ground. A vein popped out the side of Knuckles' forehead as she said that._

 _"...or..." Rouge walks close over to Knuckles, who immediately strikes a defensive pose._

 _"Or what?!" scowled Knuckles, narrowing his eyes._

 _What happen next made his eyes shoot up wide open, his face turn bright red again and his dreadlocks to stand as though he got shocked by lightning._

 _Rouge just swoops down, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses Knuckles...right on the kisser._

 _There was nothing special about it. Just the meeting of the lips for just 5 seconds before breaking off but, in that brief span, it seem to last for a lifetime to both the Guardian and the Thief._

 _Both of them didn't seem to expect the aftermath of it, especially the one who did it. For Rouge, it was not that bad a smooch as her ears seem to ring with the sound of bells and turtledoves while for Knuckles, it seem as though he was seeing a bursting display of fireworks as he looks into Rouge's wide eyes, realizing just how beautiful they were._

 _They then slowly broke off, still looking into their eyes as they shared their amazement in silence._

 _"Well?" asked Knuckles, breaking the silence._

 _"Well what?" asked Rouge in confusion._

 _"You said you had another choice other than the first one." answered Knuckles, to which Rouge looked at the ground and nodded yes._

 _"What was it?'' whispered Knuckles, smiling softy._

 _Embarrassed, a little miffed at her self but secretly pleased as well, still facing the ground as she answered, "Well...I was going say that I'd give you with a kiss like this one as a reward if you helped me in opening it..." said said the Thief as she scratched the side of her head awkwardly._

 _"And now?" said Knuckles, slightly surprised yet still smiling._

 _"..." Rouge remained quiet as though considering what to say next._

 _Knuckles stood patiently, awaiting her answer._

 _After a minute Rouge sighed, looked from the ground to his eyes and replied, "...now I'm wondering if you'd help me to open the door if I asked you to. So...will you?" Rouge looked at Knuckles for an answer._

 _Now it was the Guardian's turn to think as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He asked himself why would he want to assist this thief in robbing the home of his tribe's leader. The answer for that is...he was not sure why but maybe before this night's over he'll find out as he reached his decision._

 _He then opened his eyes and said, "...Alright then." as he uncrossed his arms._

 _Rouge gave a grateful smile to Knuckles as she heard him say that._

 _"But I have a condition for you..." continued Knuckles, frowning at the Thief._

 _Rouge felt the smile on her face falter._

 _"Temples like this are said to have many valuables hidden in the bottom levels but are also known have hidden traps for thieves and grave diggers. So I'm gonna have ask you this..."_

 _"What's that?" She asked._

 _He hesitates a moment before saying in a low, reluctant voice, "...Whenever you're here looking for treasure I want you to ask me to..." Knuckles mumbled something indistinct._

 _"What was that now? Couldn't quite catch that." smirked Rouge as she turned her head, cupped a hand around her ear and leaned close as if to hear what he said though she heard exactly what he was saying._

 _Sighing and rubbing the back of his head, Knuckles said, "I said I want you to ask me to join you so that I can...well...y'know...help ya in and out alive and in one piece."_

 _Rouge could hardly believe what she just heard. She had suspected that he cared about her under that annoyed attitude he'd always seem to give her and now that he had said this, she knew she was right. Of course, he may care for her as friends would but maybe after sometime together..._

 _"You've got yourself a deal." said Rouge, smiling as she held out her hand._

 _Knuckles, staring at it after a moment, shook hands with her as he gave a smile as well._

 _"Shall we break open this door together?" asked Rouge._

 _"I'd rather we try and open the door using that." Knuckles indicated towards the dial._

 _"It'd be a lot quicker though."_

 _"But a lot more dangerous since busting it open probably trigger a trap that could be behind it. Probably the explosive kind. Believe me I've had my share..." said the Guardian._

 _Reminding herself to ask him later what he mean, "So, how do we open the door?'' asked Rouge, bringing his attention to the whole of the stone entrance._

 _Knuckles examined the door as he spoke, "You were right when you said you were looking at a key-first-combination-second when I listened in on you."_

 _"Listening was not the only thing you did by the way." winked the Bat saucily._

 _Ignoring that comment, Knuckles continued, "But if you look closely, you'll see that around the dial there's writing and symbols of the Echidna Tribe around it. I'm guessing that's probably the instructions._

 _"Well, what does it say?"_

 _"I can't really tell since some of it is too faded to read but does this look familiar to you?" Knuckles pointed at a symbol that look like..._

 _"Wait, don't those look like...!" said Rouge, realizing that it's..._

 _"Yep. The Shovel Claws!"_

 _"So that's probably the key. What about the combination?"_

 _"It says here that after inserting the key into...turning it causes notes of a string lute to play."_

 _"A string lute!?" said Rouge, surprised._

 _Knuckles nodded as he pointed what appears to be a music sheet showing how to perform each note with which turn of the dial engraved on the door. "Looks like we'll have to play according to this."_

 _"Does it say anything else?''_

 _" Yep. It says the notes are too soft to be heard to the untrained ears. It also says turn it right order and it will open. If not..."_

 _"Lemme guess, you'll die." asked the Bat._

 _"That's what it says." acknowledged the Echidna._

 _"Well, let's have it." said Rouge, holding out her palm._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I'm gonna open it."_

 _"What?! No way am I about to let...!" said Knuckles._

 _"Listen Knucklehead. If you what said is true about what's written there, I'm the best choice to do this because of my ears...and you know it. Besides I took music lessons since these types situations calls for it. Have you?" said Rouge seriously._

 _He scowled at the insult but what she said was right. She is best suited for this. He just hope that nothing will go wrong though..._

 _"...Here..." Knuckles handed her the claws._

 _Rouge wears them on._

 _"Y'know I have to say...I'm beginning understand why you like these." said Rouge, admiring the claws._

 _She then steps towards the door and was about to insert it in when Knuckles call out gruffly, "Try not to get hurt or something, okay?"_

 _"Awww...I knew you cared, Knuckie~" cooed Rouge._

 _To which Knuckles just growls and looks away, hiding his blush._

 _Rouge smirked and then got to work. After studying and memorizing the music sheet's instructions, she began to turn the dial which immediately proved to be a problem._

 _"I can't seem to turn it at all." panted Rouge after trying a few tries._

 _"I'm not surprised owing to the fact that this dial's over thousand or so years old and only the strongest of warriors could turn it."_

 _"But now how do we turn it?"_

 _They began to think about it._

 _"I think I have an idea..."_

 _"..." Knuckles explains to Rouge about it._

 _"Huh...It's crazy but it'll probably work." said Rouge as she removes the Shovel Claws._

 _She begins to put them on her feet. "Can't say I like to wear them this way..." said Rouge, frowning slightly._

 _"Not exactly any choice since that's part of the plan."_

 _"Alright then. Let's get started."_

 _Rouge proceeded to fly up a couple of feet, arched her back and extended her strong legs so she'd be parallel to the dial. Knuckles then came up and grabbed her forearm while she grabbed his, intertwining them. When the legs connected with the dial, she kept herself as straight as a rod._

 _"Remember, any foul ups and we'll both be..." began Knuckles._

 _"I know. You just be sure to turn me to the exact notes when I say them." interrupted Rouge._

 _Knuckles nodded. "Done."_

 _They both then began to unlocking the according to Knuckles' plan; Using her ears read out the notes while her legs and his hands turn the dial at the correct order._

 _The Thief found it hard to think that even ol' Knucklehead has some good ideas once in awhile and told him so while the Guardian, saying thank you, couldn't decide whether that was an actual compliment or a hidden insult._

 _While working on it, they began to hear the pleasant song of the lute. It was beautiful, somehow reminding them of laying under the falling leaves of the sakura trees in Japan. It was also difficult to concentrate since it had such a soothing lull which makes them want to fall asleep. What kept them up was the thought that if they slipped up, they would die a death not yet known to them._

 _Finally, after the final notes, the door opened. Both of them congratulated themselves with a high-five._

 _"Good Job, Knuckles."_

 _"Same to you, Rouge."_

 _When they to look at the inside, they immediately found the 60-inch long spike standing vertically on a strange device that also had a crude bomb on the ceiling, so that once triggered it would fall and exited through the dial. If someone had messed up, it would have gone through her and ended up in his head. And then...boom...in to a million bits._

 _"Looks like we dodged that bullet." grimaced Knuckles._

 _"You can say that again." shuddered Rouge._

 _They then looked at the stairs at the leading to a dark hole._

 _"After you, Rouge." smirked Knuckles, gesturing her to go right in._

 _"My, how chivalrous you are letting the lady face the danger first." said Rouge sarcastically._

 _"Don't worry. I'll be right behind you." said Knuckles giving a thumbs-up._

 _"I know you will." she smiled._

 _Rouge began to enter first but she looked back at Knuckles as she said, "Oh, and by the way, I hope we end our first date with trying to re-populate your tribe with our kids." Giving a wink at Knuckles, she flew inside._

 _After realizing what she said, he turned red again as he glowered after her._

 _"YOU'RE BATTYYY!" shouted Knuckles while following after her._

 _End of Flashback..._

Knuckles just laughed out loud, thinking at how he had reacted to what Rouge said then; angry and flushed. But right now he was actually looking forward to...

Suddenly the Master Emerald started glowing immensely, interrupting him out of his thoughts and bringing his attention to the huge object behind him.

There was a shadow of a shape when the Guardian peered through the Master Emerald. It was getting bigger...and bigger...and then...he was suddenly flatten to the ground by somethings...or rather someones...

"Oh dear...I'm truly very sorry, Knuckles." A timid female's voice spoke. There was also the sound someone else as though agreeing to what the former had said.

 _"Wait a minute...is that...?"_

After getting untangled, the amazed Knuckles saw who had came out of the Master Emerald.

"Hey, it's you two!" said Knuckles, with a big smile on his face as he faced at the shadow-cloaked forms. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hazen: Aaaand this is we stop for the moment, guys. Sorry about that. I just realized when I wrote this chapter, it was gonna be quite a long one. So, since I don't want to bore you too much words, I've decided to split_** ** _this chaper into two. Not to worry though. The next part is on the way as soon as possible. Read and Review since it keeps me going with a smile. Also about that outburst at the beginning...think nothing of it. Just had a little too much fun with Mortal Kombat and Tokyo Ghoul. Nothing weird at all..._** _*Eyes_ _flashed with a quick scarlet before being normal* **...maybe...**_

 _ **Until then...Farewell my Friends...** *Giving the two-finger salute and grin*_


	4. Chapter 1 (Pt 2): And a Prophecy

_**Hazen:** *Usual smile* **Hello again, my Friends. I'm back and as I said before, here's Part 2 of Chapter 1 as promised. Here's the Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, own Sonic and his friends, foes etc. They belong to SEGA. I only own the plot and my O/Cs.** **Now, Let's Continue...**_ *Two-finger salute, grin and red eye flash*

* * *

 _ **Sonic and The Elemental Chronicles: The Beginning...**_

 _ **Chapter 1 [Part 2]: And a Prophecy...**_

"Oh dear...I'm truly very sorry, Knuckles." A timid female's voice spoke. There was also the sound someone else as though agreeing to what the former had said.

 _"Wait a minute...is that...?"_

After getting untangled, the amazed Knuckles saw who had came out of the Master Emerald.

"Hey, it's you two!" said Knuckles, with a big smile on his face as he faced at the shadow-cloaked forms. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

As they stepped out into the moonlight, Knuckles saw who had came out of the Master Emerald. Tikal, the daughter of the former chief and Chaos, the god of destruction.

"What the heck just happened now?!" asked Knuckles to the pair.

"We do not know. Chaos and I were just meditating when there was a powerful surge of energy and we were suddenly driven out of the Emerald..." said Tikal. Chaos nodded.

Knuckles sighed and looked at the both of them. "I have to say, you guys haven't changed much have you?"

Other than the slight increase in height and the complimenting changes in her... _figure_..., Tikal was just about how he remembered. Orange fur with similar dreadlocks like him though these were bandaged. Her tribal attire, the white tank-top and green/red/beige with triangular patterned skirt, the gold necklace and gold tiara, each with a blue jewel at the centers. Along with the gloves with thick, blue bracelets and white sandals with similar white straps, she seemed to paint a picture of calm and gentleness when bought into mind though for Knuckles, it gave off a picture of nostalgia as well.

Chaos hadn't changed at all over the years. The same green-eyed, chao-turned-immortal god who greatly resembled a humanoid form of living water. He gave a wave of greeting to the red echidna, which he returned back.

Giving off a smile, Tikal said, "And it looks as though you too have changed, Knuckles."

Looking surprised, Knuckles began to look at himself as though he was seeing this for the first time. True, he had also changed. Though still sporting the same shoes and spiked gloves, he was also taller and more muscled around the arms, chest and legs (not like in Boom! mind you...) and his dreads longer and green-tipped at the end. What's more, Knuckles also had bandages wrapped around the fists under his gloves to his forearms (still not like Boom!).

"Heh...guessed I have..." he chuckled.

"So, what's happened since we lastly met, Knuckles?" When she asked he began to fill her in on what happened, from the moment she and Chaos went back inside the Master Emerald to the last few years.

While the two echidnas talked, Chaos noticed that the Emerald was reacting again and walked towards it.

When Tikal looked up, she saw that Chaos was standing in-front of the Master Emerald. Chaos looking at it with a tilted head.

"Chaos? What is it you see?" asked Tikal as both echidnas came to look what Chaos was seeing when all three of them were sudden bright light from the Emerald, which teleported their minds elsewhere while their bodies remained at the altar. They were floating, somewhere that everything except them, was dark.

"Do you know where we are?" asked the Guardian.

"I do not but I guess we probably traveled in time...like before with you and Sonic."

Chaos nodded as the place were instantly filled with millions of stars.

"Are we... _in space!?_ " said the stunned Knuckles, expecting to see The Space Colony ARK...and saw it with amazement.

"It appears so..." said the bemused Tikal.

Chaos just remains silent, gazing around him.

"I suppose there's maybe a reason why we're here. Just like your visions from before."

"You could be right about that."

Gradually, they noticed that the light of the shooting star...that was heading straight at them.

"Watch out...!" yelled Knuckles.

The Guardian dodged out of the way while the Chaos grabbed Tikal and swiftly moved away from the star but all of them thought that they saw...someone...who seemed to be either asleep or dead in the flaming cocoon, heading towards Mobius.

"Did you two see that?" asked Knuckles. Tikal and Chaos nodded solemnly.

"I wonder who...?" Knuckles started when the scene just faded to black again.

"It appears we seem to be travelling in space this time." said Tikal.

"How can you tell?"

"Oh I can tell...especially when spending the last few centuries in the Master Emerald."

Knuckles just marked that statement off as logical to him. Well, it _does_ if it concerns the Emerald.

The darkness ebbed away as they were now facing a planet that did not look too good. In fact, it looked as though it been put through hell...literally. It's lands were cracked, barren rock and bare while the skies were grey, blocking the sun's light, giving the place a cold, lifeless look.

As they moved in closer, they were wrong about the last one. There was life of some sort of humanoid beasts but it was not a pretty image when most of them was tending to their wounds or their friends' and mourning for the dead. A little, blue-furred fox-girl was crying over her slain parents. She was holding up a wounded arm.

"What the hell... just happened here?" asked Knuckles, horrified at what he saw. Chaos just took it all in while Tikal looked sadly at the bawling child who reminded her of herself when she lost her grandmother.

The people who were still alive were then abruptly froze with fear as they found themselves captured by a platoon of creatures, snarling and gathering them around.

Unlike the their prisoners, these beings looked hideous. Primarily that they're forms had hulking, spiked reptilian skinned bodies, had sharp clawed hands and feet, with equally sharp scythe-like appendages protruding out of below their shoulders, were black as the shadows with a similar aura and had the eyes of the soulless. They walked on all fours and as they growled the people, they revealed to have long, razor-like teeth and forked tongues.

"What are things guys supposed to be?" wondered Knuckles.

"I sense that these are manifestations of malevolent magic..." said Tikal quietly. Chaos growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, that seems pretty obvious since they have dark auras, no dots in their eyes and like terrorizing those people with their teeth." said Knuckles as he watched them.

After gathering all prisoners to group, the creatures stood still as they notice the presence of some others. They stopped and stayed quite as they recognized the figures. A armored grey-furred worgen and a woman wearing what looked like a black and purple cloak and holding a staff which had a red orb and an ornate steel bat holding it. It's hood was up and the echidnas and the water creature couldn't see her face under it.

"I'm betting my last ring that these two are part of a higher chain of commandment than those things there." said Knuckles.

"I think that's an accurate assumption." said Tikal.

The worgon began to give out inaudible orders to the lizards, who then circle around the prisoners and began to lead them away. The other two followed them from behind.

All of a sudden, someone broke away from the group and started to run away fast. It was the fox-child, streaked with fear and desperation as she did so. All of them, the beings from this world and the outsiders of the vision, looked surprised at such a bold move from her.

"That kid has guts but I have a bad feeling this won't end well..." said Knuckles, worried.

The worgen started to command one of the lizards to catch her but was stopped by the cloaked woman, who placed a hand on his shoulder.

Then when happened next stunned the mobians. The cloak she was was wearing were actually a pair of huge bat-like wings as she removed them in a dramatic fashion of sweeping her right arm up. The body of the woman was of a humanoid bat. Long, pointy eared, sharp teeth and and luminous white eyes on a grey-skinned head. The body underneath the cloak/wings, was covered with black-purple armor, similar clawed gloves and point-tipped shoes.

 _"What the hell...?!"_ said Knuckles. Even though this Bat and Rouge are the same species, they looked nothing alike and that somehow made him feel relieved though he didn't know why. Maybe it's because he couldn't handle the idea of handling _two_ Rouges at once...but wouldn't that be a dream come true moment?

 _"Is this really the moment to think about this?"_ thought Knuckles as he turned his attention back to the chase.

The bat rose up high with each stroke of her powerful wings and then went after the terrified girl, who took one look back and sprinted faster. The bat figure just increased her flight speed. The mobians began to silently encouraging the child.

"C'mon kid, run faster..." urged Knuckles.

"Don't let her catch you, little one..." said Tikal, praying for her. Chaos watched silently as he too prayed.

But it was soon clear that the fox-girl was no match for the flying figure behind her as she was stopped with the bat landing in front of her. Then the latter took out her staff and the red orb on it began to glow as she side-swept it at the girl and when it made contact with her...she just turned into puff of red smoke and vanished into the staff.

"No..." whispered Tikal, tears flowing.

"Grrr...What in name of Mobius did she do?" Knuckles was steamed. He really wished that he could lay down a Knuckle Duster at that witch but that would not be a good idea at the moment. Instead, he place a comforting hand Tikal and tried to console her as Chaos also tried with holding her hand.

"Don't cry, Tikal..." said Knuckles, softly. "Y'know there was nothing we could do to save her..."

"And that is why I weep Knuckles..." said Tikal, sadly. "Because we could do nothing to save her..."

Knuckles realized what she said and that made suddenly angry at himself. Angry at being so...so... _useless_...when someone was in trouble and that he could do nothing about it. But he then relaxed and said to Tikal in a soft, yet serious voice.

"That may be true but we have to know what is going on here." said Knuckles. "Doing that, we'll probably get to know what's going on and know how to save the rest of these people." As Knuckles grabbed Tikal's shoulders to turn her around to face him, he gave a comforting smile to her with the hopes that she'll understand what he had said.

To his delight, she wiped her tear-streaked eyes, gave a weak smile back and nodded, "Okay."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Tikal.

After a moment's thought, "Since no one can see us in this state, we should see if we can get any info, starting by eavesdropping on those two..." said Knuckles pointing at the wolf and the witch, the latter in her cloaked form and was conversing with the former.

"Right. Let's go." said Knuckles.

And so they went, following the pack in front of them. When they were close enough, they began to hear the voices of the two figures,

"...shouldn't have done that, Endora." said the worgen angrily as his yellow, feral eyes narrowed at the bat. "He won't be pleased when he hears what you did to one of his slaves."

"Don't get your muzzle in a knot, Furion." smirked the bat. "Master said that we needed able-bodied adults. Not sniveling children."

"Regardless, I'll have to report you to him." growled Furion.

"My, I wonder if someone is actually scared of..." mocked Endora.

 _"Hold your tongue, you insipid wretch!"_ shouted Furion. "You should know better than to mock me...the General of the Nexus."

To which the out-of-world visitors raised their eyebrows at the word, "Nexus."

"Oh, pipe down." said Endora, annoyed as she sneered. "You're lucky that the girl didn't get away. If she had, then I'd have to report _you_ to Master for your lack of discipline among your troops. So, you should be thanking me in saving your furry hide..."

Furion snapped at that remark and went into attack the witch but as he did so, she just took out staff and an aura of red surrounded him, holding him in place like a statue.

"...and let's not forget that the Sorceress of the Nexus is a tier higher than your place, General." said Endora coldly.

 _"Release at once, witch!"_ snarled Furion.

"Not till you realize that you're grateful for what I did and that you should be thanking me. Unless of course, you wish to me humiliating you in front of your Wreckers." Gesturing to the lizards ahead, who didn't notice their commanding officer's state right now.

"You wouldn't dare..." said Furion, his rage filled eyes staring at her whites.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" asked Endora innocently before giving a smile that said that she would and would enjoy it.

Knowing that he valued his image before his warriors more than his own life, he decided to give in.

"Argh...Fine! I am humbly grateful and I thank you for your help." said the General with clenched teeth.

"There." said Endora with relish, as she smirked and released the worgen. "Was that so hard?"

No trusting himself to answer that, he ignored it as he changed the subject to what they were talking about before,

"Hmph. Have you learned anything about the crown prince's escape?"

See how he avoided answering, Endora raised an eyebrow and answered;

"You know as well as I do that we were filled in on that by the Master's explanation. He escaped by the help of the queen's ability of teleportation and that she, her husband and the rest of the Mystics had disappeared shortly after scattering the rest of the Medallions. They are currently being pursued by some of our Hunters. Meanwhile one of the Medallions we seek is still with the prince's possession along with the Compass...a fact that we both know since we failed to recover them from him."

"Grr...I still don't understand why we need to have to bring him alive." said the furious Furion. "It would have much easier to pry them of his lifeless hands."

"The Master has his uses for the boy, Furion." said Endora patiently. "He's a part of his plans for our quest."

"Still doesn't excuse the fact how he bested the both of us by his own." grumbled Furion. "He beated me as though it was nothing." Slightly winced in pain as he clutched his stomach.

Then he realized something about that incident...something that bothered him.

"How come you didn't use that trick on him the way you did on me?" he said, suddenly suspicious. "You could have easily done so. Why did you let him go?"

Looking at him scathingly she replied, "Because he was using a power that only he alone could tap into. He completely voided my own magic."

Yet as she spoke, she seemed to looking into Furion's gaze sideways with her back turned to him rather than taking it directly...and that struck him as odd.

But he let that slide as he said in a quiet voice, "Is it possible for him to have such power?"

"Yes." she said softly. "Even without his elemental powers and if he has proper control of it, he could wipe us out as if we were nothing more than mere dust to him."

"Which means he is an important tool right now to the Master. Correct?"

Endora nodded.

"All right then. I won't approach this subject...for the moment. Let's go. It's about time we return to the Master."

With that, the General paced forward faster, catching up to the Wreckers. As she was about to follow him, Endora just stayed rooted to her spot, with a blank look of surprise on her face as she looked skywards, at the direction of the mobians. She gazed at them directly as though she could see them, making the trio confused.

"Tikal, there's no way that she can see us like this...right?" asked Knuckles, taken aback at that blank gaze.

Tikal just stayed silent staring back at the bat, her expression unreadable.

After a moment, Endora just smiled at them and looked away as though she had noticed nothing. She then unfurled her wings once more and flew after her allies.

"Okay, this is bad!" said Knuckles, panicking. "She obviously knows that we're here. She's gonna warn her friends about us and we'll be toast."

"No she won't, Knuckles." That was Tikal in a quiet voice as she spoke.

The Guardian look back at her, stunned at what she said. "Tikal, are you even thinking straight? You saw what she did to the kid. What makes you think that she won't do that to us too?"

Looking back at him, Tikal said, "I just have a feeling she won't. Just trust me on this."

Knuckles looked skeptic but as he looked into her calm gaze, he felt himself getting calm as well. She had such a tranquilizing aura about her that almost at once made him stop his anxiety.

"You're that sure, huh?" said Knuckles to which Tikal gave a nod.

As he wondered what had happened for her sudden change of mind, Knuckles said, "Okay then. We got something about this place and that there are bad guys with some sort of plan mentioning something about elements and mystics . Now, if we could just-..."

Knuckles didn't get to finish that sentence because, once again, the place had turn pitch black.

 _"What the...?! Again?!"_ thought the annoyed Guardian.

But this time the black didn't just fade away this time but was replaced with a white picture of nothingness, to which the echidnas and Chaos with a look of surprise.

"Uh...Tikal? Where are we now?"

After a moment's concentration, Tikal replied, "I don't know."

Seeing Knuckles' puzzled look, Tikal explained, "I can't sense anything here, not time and neither space. Chaos?"

As Chaos spoke, though Knuckles couldn't understand him, he knew it was shocking when he look at Tikal, understanding mixed with her stunned look.

"What is it?"

"Chaos said that we must in another dimension, one where time and space does not exist..."

Dumbstruck, Knuckles asked, "Is that even possible?"

To which Tikal answered, "It must be since we're here."

The moment after she said that, a bright and blinding light of seven colors surrounded them, causing them to close their eyes.

When it disappeared, they found they were not alone for now, there were eight figures with them, each of them wearing a tattered cloak of different color which matched the color of their glowing eyes (except for the last one, who had Dark Red eyes with slit-pupils); Green, Red, Blue, Orange, Yellow, Silver-white and Blue-black and Grey.

They looked with intensity at the mobians as they stood in a semi-circle. Knuckles took up a defensive stance with Tikal, who looked reluctant to fight. But as they looked towards Chaos they saw with puzzlement, that he looked at the Blue figure with wide eyes of amazement and...happiness...?

"...Chaos...?" spoke the Blue one in a surprised tone, with a feminine voice that seemed to recall the gentle whispering of a flowing river. "Is that you, old friend?"

 _"Old friend?!"_ thought Tikal and Knuckles with astonishment.

As Chaos swayed forwards the Blue figure, to the surprise of the echidnas, they saw that he had tears in his eyes as he knelt before her.

 _"Huh!?"_ was the only word they had in both the echidnas' stunned heads. They have never especially Tikal, seen Chaos, the god of destruction, cry before.

"You don't need to kneel to me even though it's been a thousand years since we meet, Chaos." admonished the Blue figure with a kind tone. "Come now...get up and stop weeping." Chaos did as she instructed, wiping off his tears though he still had that smiling. The other figures also smiled at this display.

"And how are you two?" This time, the White figure spoke while turning her gaze to the echidnas, again a female voice though this one gave off an air of compassion, like so when when a wandering soul gets lost in the darkness, the light of the sun shows him the correct path. "We hope that your journey here was not unpleasant..."

Shaking off the stunned expression first, Knuckles said, "Okay. Who are you guys and where are we?"

Knuckles was then abruptly punched in the face by what felt like a fist of rock, sending him flying back. Tikal looked had a shocked expression while the other figures and Chaos looked with exasperated ones.

When he regained his flight balance, he saw who had attacked. It was the Orange figure, with it's hands encased in what looks like stone gauntlets, in a fighting stance as it retracted it's hand.

 _"What was that for?!_ " shouted the Guardian.

 _"For showing too little respect in your words, echidna!"_ snapped the Orange figure, this one a male voice as rough as gravel. He was about to hit Knuckles again when a flame-filled fist struck him on the head from behind, making him sink on his feet a bit as a painful bump grow on the head.

"Ow... _and what was that for?!"_ asked the Orange one, rubbing his head as he staring angrily at the Red figure, who was extinguishing his fist with a shake.

"I would tell you that you're being impertinent and we're in need of the assistance of our visitors..." said the Red one, another male with a quiet voice that had an undertone of hot rage though a bit more of amusement, "...but I doubt that you would realize that through that rock-thick skull of yours." He ended with a smirk.

A vein popped at the side of Orange's head as he clenched his fists. He replied mockingly, "Oh?!...and when are you so calm and composed, Matchstick?"

 _"Matchstick?!"_ repeated Red slowly, the anger in his tone became more pronounced. "Oh, it is _so_ on now, Boulder-brain!" Again igniting his hands with fire.

"Bring it on then!" said Orange as he punched his stone fists together.

They ran at each and when their fists smashed together, they created a shock-wave of Red/Orange aura. All punches and kicks kept on going like this until it was reduced to a dust cloud of random punches, kicks, skull bashing and neck throttling (If any of you guys have watched classics cartoons like Looney Tunes and Tom & Jerry, you'll know what I mean.)

The rest of the cloaked figures and Chaos sweat-dropped at their behavior while Knuckles and Tikal had the look of _"What the heck is going on here?!"_

Then the White one looked at the Green and Yellow figures on her right and the two of them nodded in understanding. They went towards the fighting pair and tried to placate them.

"This is not the time for petty squabbles, you two." said the Green figure, female and with an aura as calm as a breeze.

"Why not settle this fight after we've explained to our guests why they're here?" reasoned the Yellow one, male and with a grin of the care-free. Noticeably, his cloak seem to spark with electricity.

The other two paused their fight. Orange was holding Red in a headlock while Red was about to punch Orange in the face.

"Nope..." said Orange, scowling.

"...and we don't need to know that we have a problem on our hands from an airhead and a sparkler." ended Red, snidely.

To which the insulted pair, now angry with the two before them judging by the popped vein in Yellow's fist and Green head, launched them upon them, screaming, _"You guys are done so for!"_ as they resumed the battle in the dust again.

White just face-palmed at this development with Blue, Black, Grey and Chaos sweat-dropping. Meanwhile, Knuckles and Tikal edged closer to White and the former asked her. "Are they always like this?"

With a sigh, White answered, "Not always though it _is_ frequent. Sister...would you mind?" said to the Black figure while gesturing to the dust cloud.

With a nod, Black walked towards the dust cloud and as she did, her hands began to emit a blue/black aura. White leaned to the side and looked at the echidnas at the corners of her eyes and said, "This is always fun to watch..." and look on with the others.

When Black was close enough, she spoke in a voice as commanding as the night, "Will you _children_ stop this or will I-"

"NO!" said the cloud as they kept on brawling.

Black blinked incredulously at that reaction and then smirked, "Alright. My way it is then." As she said this, her eyes glowed similar to her hands which she placed with her palms pressed together (Gassho style), and then she extended her hands, palms facing the cloud and closed them.

Instantly the fight stopped and as the dust cloud clears, they saw why. The four of them were were frozen in their poses with a blue/black aura around them, much like how Endora did for Furion as Knuckles and Tikal saw with interest.

The minds and faces of the now stuck figures had the words of _"What the...?!"_ and as they looked at the cause of their predicament, that changed to _"Oh boy, we did it again..."_ with wide-eyed faces. As she brought her fists far apart and causing each two to float away from each other (Much like how puppeteers works), she heard...

"Uh...any chance of a reprieve?" asked Orange weakly. The four looked at Black, expecting a favorable answer. And it was favorable...just not for them.

"Nope." said Black as smashed down her fists together, causing them crash into each other... _hard_. After that her hands and eyes turned normal as she released them from her hold.

Knuckles, Tikal, Chaos and the other two figures cringed at the sound of the impact.

"Ooh...That's gotta hurt." said Knuckles, grinning at the pile of almost unconscious figures as they begin to get up.

 _"Ow...was that really necessary?!"_ they shouted at Black, who crossed her arms and looked at them the way a teacher might look at bunch of whiny preschoolers saying, "Considering what's going on right now and what you all were doing, I'd say yes. Now behave yourselves since we have much to say to our friends here and not much time to say it..." Ending with an expression that said, _"...or else..."_

Not wanting a Round 2, the four gulped and then returned back to their places along with Black.

Once everything was in order, White decided to start off to the echidnas.

"Before we begin, I would like to apologize on behalf colleagues' for their... _argument_." Looking disapprovingly at the four who began to shift uncomfortably.

"Also we'd like to introduce ourselves as well. We're the Mystic Seven and my name is Himari...the Elemental Guardian of the Light." said White with a bow. She undid her hood which had the kanji for light written in black on top, revealing her yellow-white face and long hair.

"I'm Miyako...Elemental Guardian of the Dark." said Black politely. "Pleasure to meet you." Undoing her hood with the kanji for dark on top, she revealed a (literally) black-as-night face and glowing white hair.

"And this is my husband, Ryuga." Gesturing to the Grey one who spoke in a quiet tone as he bowed, "...Charmed." Undoing his hood, he showed to have a face of part human part dragon..

"Mine is Umiko...Elemental Guardian of Water and, in a way, creator of Chaos." said Blue with a happy smile as she undid her hood with her kanji for water on her left shoulder, revealing her form similar to the water creature. That made Tikal widen her eyes a bit in surprise which Knuckles noticed.

"Name's Gou...Guardian of Earth." said Orange, his face under the hood seemed to be made of rugged rocks and the kanji for earth the right chest. He crossed his hands and smirked at Knuckles, who growled back.

"Asuga...Guardian of the Wind." said Green, with a apologetic tone as she bowed to the echidnas. Under hers with the kanji for wind in her left chest, was a shade of grass green face and hair.

"I'm Rekka...Guardian of Fire." said Red, also equally sorry as he bowed. Under his hood with the kanji for fire on the right shoulder, was a face made of actual flames.

"And I'm Arashi...Guardian of Lightning." said Yellow, giving a two-finger salute and a grin. His hood with the kanji for lightning in the back, showed his face made of pure electricity with short, spiked hair.

"Happy to meet ya. Name's Knuckles."

"And I'm Tikal. And what did you mean by-" she started to question the blue figure with a curious tone but was interrupted Knuckles.

"I know you have questions to ask about him..." Gesturing to the water being that was Chaos, "...but I think this is not really the moment to ask them." said Knuckles firmly.

"Besides, you needn't ask me dear." said Umiko. "You can always ask Chaos yourself. I sure he'll tell you what you need to know. Won't you?" she look at Chaos who nodded in confirmation.

"But that's a story for another time. Right now we need you to listen and help us on a very pressing matter. If you don't, it will be a matter of time till we are all defeated." said Himari gravely.

"What do you mean?" asked Knuckles sharply.

"We won't get into detail about it since we won't be here for long. We're being pursued by..." said Miyako.

"...Hunters?" asked Tikal.

The Mytics looked at her, surprised. "How do you know about that?" asked Gou, scowling suspiciously.

"Before arriving here, we were on another place. A planet inhabited with humanoid animals. It was in a very bad way." said Tikal.

Noticeably, all of the figures looked worried and tense, especially Umiko and Ryuga.

"We overheard a couple of bad guys talking about you, Nexus, medallions, a mention of a plan and a crowned prince..." began Knuckles.

 _"What about him?!"_

Knuckles was taken back by the anxious reaction from the dark elemental, who practically shouted it. Then he noticed the expressions of the the other figures. They had the same concerned urgency on their faces.

"...We heard that he escaped." said Tikal. A sigh of relief filled the place, "Thank Fate." murmured Umiko.

"...Do you know where he is now?" asked Ryuga.

Suddenly, Knuckles remembered that guy in the comet and looking at Umiko and Ryuga, he could see a sort of similarities between them and him. And then it struck him how relieved...a little too much...of this prince's escape.

"...Are you you two the king and queen of that place?"

The both of them looked surprised at that statement.

Looking at Knuckles, also surprised, Tikal asked, "What do you mean by that Knuckles?"

"Don't they resemble that guy we saw when we were in space?"

Looking at them and seeing what Knuckles meant, "Is that true?" asked Tikal asked them.

"..." A brief silence.

And Ryuga spoke, "...Yes, it is. We are the Royal couple."

"How did you know?" asked Umiko.

"We saw your son heading fast towards our planet in a comet..." said Tikal.

"...We almost got caught in his way." said Knuckles.

"..." Another silence as Umiko crossed her arms and looked quite uneasy as she closed her eyes.

Then Ryuga places a shoulder on her and said reassuringly, "Worry not, dear. You know our son is much capable of handling anything. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Indeed he will, sister." said Himari with a smile. "He has shown true potential in becoming your successor. He confided to me once that he does not regret your choice in him and will do whatever it takes to save us from this."

"But then why did we have to bring these three here when the prince could...?" suggested Gou. But was interrupted by,

"You guys...I can sense the Hunters coming close." said Asuga, her eyes glowing. The others looked quickly at her.

"How long till they arrive, Asuga? asked Himari sharply.

"...5 minutes."

"Not much time in giving the full story." said Arashi in an obvious tone.

"We can tell what they need to know for the moment. The prince will tell the rest." said Rekka.

"But he won't trust anyone about telling it unless we give him a message that he can." Umiko pointed out. "He may have a good spirit in him but he'd need a reason for..."

"That won't be a problem since I already have something here..." said Miyako, opening her eyes. She reached within her cloak and obtained a scroll. It was tied in a string knot and seal with an emblem of a seven petaled flower. She handed it to Knuckles and said "Give this to him."

Knuckles did a quick look at it and hid it in his dreads. "Okay, now tell us why."

Himari began, "Eons ago, we were created by a powerful spirit to give life to this void."

"And we did..." said Miyako quietly. "One of the very first was our home, which was the planet you saw...Avalon."

"But we were not in the greatest of states when we first tried to do our jobs." said Umiko softly. "We were against each other at first."

"But after an important event, we learned to flower the bonds of trust and friendship." said Asuga quickly. "We'd better wrap this quick, only 3 minutes left."

"We created this world's people and and then others." said Himari. "We also didn't wish to lead this world to it's rise even though they asked us to."

"So they made their own way." said Umiko. "They created order akin to an era of tranquility and peace."

"But after sometime we learned that when the creator made us and our first planet, he also made a gate, the Nexus, to hold out the malignant spirit of his brother." said Rekka. "Curious, we opened it..."

"And that's when the shit hit the fan..." said Gou scowling. "All of hell broke loose when we did. We managed to subdue it by sealing them back in but many lives were lost, both our world and out there."

"2 minutes..."

"At the end of it all we heard of a prophecy that after a passage of time it will start once more but..." said Rekka hesitently.

"...but it said that we were no match for it this time around and it was true." said Arashi, frowning. "They have grown more powerful than ever."

Throughout this conversation, Knuckles noticed that Ryuga had his bowed down as if he was ashamed of something. He turned back to the conversion.

"Just 1 minute left!"

"...also said that in order for the evil now to be vanquished, we'd have to choose certain people. People who could take our place as the guardians of hope against it. Which is why we scattered our medallions to other worlds." said Miyako.

"Which is why we need your help. We need you to assist the prince in finding the medallions and the Chosen. And..." said Himari when,

"They're here. Get ready!" said Asuga.

She pointed above, which they saw swirling purple voids open up. Out of them came the creatures, 4 of them. They were large (car size) and appeared to be a cross of wolf and scaly crocodiles with multiple clawed paws which also had two bone-like blades protruding out of their forearms and long spiked tails. They had bright, yellow eyes. They roared when their sights found their targets and ran towards them.

Ryuga was the first one to fight. He ran towards the Hunters with a pair of double-edged dual-swords drawn from his cloak in each hand. It was 5 feet long, silver with purple engravings on the blade and a purple stone on the silver curved hilt from front-view cross guard to pommel.

"Get them out of here NOW!" roared Ryuga as he looked back at the Mystics, who nodded, before he began engaging in battle with the Hunters.

The seven figures concentrated and gathered their strength. Their auras began to flow slowly, then billow.

"Remember what we said. The fate of the everything hangs in the balance on your shoulders."

The mobians and the chaos creature nodded as the Mystics sent out blinding many-colored light, to which they passed out of conscious as they returned back to their bodies, the last thing they seeing that the Mystics battling furiously with the beasts.

 _Back at the Emerald Shrine, 7:34 A.M_

It was morning when they woke up from the floor of the alter, groaning as they did. When they stood up, wonder and puzzlement were etched on their faces as they looked at each other.

After a moment's silence, Tikal said, "What do we do now?"

Knuckles reached for the scroll and looked at it, as though it might be a key for this lock of mystery they found themselves in.

"We'll talk about this with the others but later. Right now I wanna catch a few z's. I'm beat." he said as he gave a yawn.

"That's what we thought but me and Chaos don't exactly have a place to rest since..." Tikal gestured to the Master Emerald.

Knuckles, after considering a moment, " You're more than welcome to stay at my place." He had a quaint, little cottage just beyond the ruins which his friends made as a birthday gift.

The request startled the peach echidna into asking, "A-are you sure? We wouldn't want to impose..."

"I'm sure." said Knuckles generously with a smile. "There's more than enough room for you guys. Besides, it will be a welcoming change for me to have some new company. Let's go."

And they did. Tikal and Chaos went ahead of Knuckles, who stayed back a moment to look at the silver seal on the scroll, shining at the morning sun.

 _"I have a feeling that today is a start of something really bad. Hope this doesn't change anything on my wedding though."_ thought Knuckles worriedly, before going after them.

* * *

 _ **Hazen:** **Whew.** *Wiping sweat from forehead* **That was a bit of work. Sorry this took so long. Ir's not easy trying to get good ideas for this. Again, Read and Review. I'll be working on the next chapter right away.** *Grinning*_

 _ **Until then...Farewell my Friends...**_


	5. Chapter 2: The Years After

_**Hazen: Welcome back, my Friends.** *Grinning* **How do you fare today? Hope you all are ready for this chapter. Here's the Disclaimer: I would like to say that I do not own Sonic and Co. They belong to SEGA. I only own the Plot and any possible Original Characters.**_

 _ **Also a reply to my reviewers:**_

 _ **MelGamingPlays (Chapter 1[p2]): You guessed it correctly...though I strongly hint that they're not the only ones who will help our heroes in that...** *smile*_

 _ **Peregrin01 (Chapter 1[p2]): You got that right, my friend. It has changed a lot from Sonic 2 and that it looks like a crazy anime...but does that make me a crazy writer?** *Eyes blinked red a moment when grinning* **If so, I think I'll take that as a compliment...**_

 _ **And now...onward with Chapter 2! Read on!** *Two-finger salute*_

* * *

 ** _Sonic and The Elemental Chronicles: The Beginning..._**

 ** _Chapter 2: The Years After..._**

 _Meanwhile at Windy Plains, Time 11:57 P.M..._

The time is almost midnight. And over there at Windy Plains in the Green Hill Zone, was a house. It was miles from the sight of any civilization. No other buildings, other houses or even any other mobians were around here.

If there was one word to describe all of this, then that word would be... _Away._

And that's exactly what a certain blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes wants. To be away from it all. Away from pesky and persistent reporters. Away from crazed fan-girls like his self-proclaimed girlfriend, Amy Rose, and Of course, Away from maniacs like his neighborhood nemesis, Dr. Eggman, and his plans of world domination. This simple house, with it's white walls and blue windows, and red tiled roof with a brick chimney stacked on top, was his home sweet home and a hideaway to spend his time alone by himself.

And speaking of the blue blur, here he comes now. He opens the door of his house, closes it and then promptly flops down on to the living room couch, face first and groans in pain and frustration.

"Oh man, what a day!" said an exhausted Sonic. "First, I had to stop Eggman and his plans involving robots and the Chaos Emeralds. Then ol'Knucklehead's Master Emerald was "borrowed" by Rouge and had to stop their slugfest before it got any worse and break off their marriage, getting a few lumps and bumps with it. Then had Amy chase me until I outran her, taking most of the day along with it. Next, Egghead kidnaps Amy and stopping his plans again. Escaping a love-struck Amy yet again. I swear she seems to be getting faster every time. Well, at least I'm finally back home."

Sonic then got back up and went in to the kitchen to rustle up some chilli dogs. He took his platter of goodness back to the couch and gobbled them up, one by one and in huge bites.

He switched on the tube but saw nothing interesting was on. He then went up a spiral staircase to a short corridor and went inside the second door on his right, which had a board, displaying the legend, "Sonic's Bedroom".

A large bed enough for two people, a large dresser on the right and on the left was a wardrobe, were present. Sonic then dropped on to his bed, hands crossed behind this head. He turns his head towards the dresser.

On it were a reading lamp, a glass of water and framed photos of his friends and loved ones. One, in particular, was a picture of himself with a 12-year old human boy with long, messy hair of ginger. His name Christopher Thorndyke. Both had their arms around each others' shoulders and were smiling, eyes closed. In it were also were Chris' family, friends and Sonic's friends. The photo was taken a few days before they were told to return to mobius.(Just thought I'd change the picture that the future Chris had with him.)

"I can't believe that it has been 5 years since that day." said Sonic with a wistful smile, taking the frame in his hands. "Back then, Eggman planned many times to takeover Earth while we were stayed over there. Had many fun thrills too. What a _blast_ that was! And then there were the City, Sam Speed, Shadow, G.U.N and...the Meterax..."

Sonic's thoughts flew to his twin-tailed brother, Tails. Wondering how he was coping with Cosmo's death, and what he doing with the seed he found. It had already grown into a beautiful plant, looking a bit like Cosmo herself.

Sonic's then replays what happened these last few years. Six months after the demise of Dark Oak and the Meterax, Tails had built the Dimensional Gate back together so they could visit Chris' world again, and fixing it so that they could go back and forth worlds without the timelines joining together and stop time again. Other mobians have also visited Earth like the Freedom Fighters and Mina Mongoose and vice versa for some humans like Chuck, Topaz, and Sam Speed. It also bought a smile onto Tails' face though Sonic knew that he was still agonized over the Seedrian then.

Eight months after Cream and her mother, Vanilla, invited Tails to stay at their home, mainly because they both had their own worries on his condition. Tails, though wanting to be left alone, relented and came.

Three months later, Rouge opened up clubs in both Earth and Mobius, _"Club Rouge"_. Seven months later as Knuckles and Rouge got together as a couple, Silver, Gold and Blaze came back from the Future so as to stay with them and their other friends for awhile. Also Tails, feeling a lot better though still pensive about Cosmo, moved out of the Rabbits' house and back into his place, to the consternation of Vanilla and Cream.

Shadow, thought to be dead, turns up unexpectedly out of the Unknown (Outer space) 2 years after and then decided to join with G.U.N., for reasons known only to the Ultimate Lifeform, with Rouge and Omega as Team Dark while the Chaotix finally was a top detective agency with 12 people working under them which was quite an achievement in everyone's opinion, and Vector finally had a decent singing voice, an even bigger achievement in Sonic's opinion though the Croc makes his audience cringe in pain when he gets too in to the music.

And a year after, the two of them, Knuckles and Rouge, decided to tie the knot. Most of them couldn't believe that, especially Amy who become their wedding planner after hearing about this which is fortunate for Sonic since she doesn't have much time to stalk him more than usual but then again Sonic has an idea as to _why_ she was doing this, which is probably to get him to somehow propose to her at the wedding. No way in Mobius is that ever gonna happen. And then..."

Suddenly, Sonic notices that his room looked brighter which was almost pitch-black when he came in. He walks over to the open window, looks out and up into the sky. A mirror near the window caught his reflection. Still his usual blue self except a bit taller, a fighting-trim physique and longer quills.

He sees what looked like a shooting star sailing by very closely. What was startling to Sonic about it was that it glowed with a black/blue light...and it seems to radiate a strange and powerful aura. Sonic felt it's aura and gasped. He could sense power levels of people, something he picked up from Shadow after he came back. But right now it must be on haywire because this power level's insane; It seemed to more greater than all the 7 Chaos Emeralds, maybe even the Master Emerald too, which is next to impossible.

 _"What in the name of Chaos is that?!"_ thought Sonic in amazed confusion.

Fighting his weariness, he leaped out the open window and landed with ease. He tried to pinpoint where that comet might land and he saw it was heading towards the Lake of Rings nearby, where a bright boom when out in the distance.

With a location in mind, he ran towards his destination in sonic speed...

 _The Lake of Rings, 8 seconds later..._

Sonic skidded to a stop as he arrived to the lake; This particular lake, which he found on one of his runs from his "girlfriend", is surrounded by a load of colorful, wild flowers and also had a big Oak tree. This was one of the places where he usually takes life slow and take a snooze or just think about stuff that happen before, now or later.

Quickly, he found what he was looking for. The crater made by the impact of the comet, which was near the edge of the pool. There was only problem... _it was completely empty._

 _"Huh? Wasn't something supposed to be here?"_

Sonic looked about left and right but did not see anything. He didn't even pick up that spiked power from it as well. After a while, Sonic gave up to exhaustion.

"*Sigh*...it's getting too late. I'll just head back home." said Sonic. "I couldn't be imagining things even if I'm really that tired. What do you guys think? " he said as he scratched his head in a confused way while facing audience beyond the fourth wall.

Just as he was about to leave, he thought he saw something, glinting in the moonlight, in that crater. He didn't see it the first time because of the limited visibility. Getting closer, he saw it wasn't quite exactly empty. There seemed to be a pouch of sort with it's mouth loose which spilled out it's possessions.

"Is that what fell out of the sky?" thought the hedgehog as he squats to take a closer peak. Sonic then picks them up and examines them.

"Is...this a compass?" said Sonic incredulously as he examined the object in his hand.

It was made out of gold, thin and had an ornate, seven-petaled flower behind it. It had a single needle rather than a twin-sided one. It also didn't have didn't have the usual cardinal directions of a regular compass. Instead it comprised seven Japanese letters, each of them seeming to glow with different colors. They formed around the face of the compass at the points of the the septogram carved into it.

"Cool..." said the hedgehog softly as he shifted his gaze to the second item from the pouch.

The other one was a small book. It was black, leather bound and it also bore the same emblem as the compass on the face of the book. Whether it was an album, a diary or something else Sonic couldn't tell because, strange as it is, it didn't seem to open to him no matter how hard he tried.

"Woah. I must be a lot tireder than I thought." he half-joked to himself as he stopped struggling with the book, though he eyed it with curiosity. He concentrated to see if either of them gave off that power from before. After a moment, he gave a sigh... _nothing_...

"I think I'll show this stuff to Tails in the morning. Who knows, there might be more to this." he said, eyed at the hole in the ground and the stuff he placed back into the pouch. He shoved the pouch into this quills and dashed off home, looking forward for a much needed shut-eye. So much that he didn't even noticing the mismatched pair of eyes staring behind him from the leaves of the oak.

The moment the blue hedgehog left, rustling sounds came from the old tree and a cloaked figure fell out of it, landing on two feet. And then he fell onto his left knee, panting.

"Thank Fate...I thought he'd never leave..." muttered the Figure, breathing deeply as he stood and surveyed the area for anyone else in the area.

He was a tall and his form was shadowed by the cloak and the moonlight only revealed his luminous eyes. The left one, a dark, sapphire-like blue and the right, scarlet red with a scar that was slightly scabbed slashed from above his eyebrow (begin brow) to the cheekbone.

Seeing no one, he went towards the tree and rested on the ground with his back to the trunk. He then began to check out his body. He winced when he found that most of wounds were partway cauterized from when he entered the planet's atmosphere but they were still bleeding.

Also the bones along his arm, his ribs and the fracture to his skull were less critical than before, thanks to the _"Healing Jutsu: Stasis"_ , which puts him in a temporary state of suspended animation, thus helping his healing process to accelerate while also created a barrier around him that protected him from impact.

But he lost his energy at the last moment and the results were the smell of slightly burnt flesh wounds and the burn marks now added to his already damaged cloak.

He sighed a bit and wondered about what he should do next. He could either rest here till daybreak or find a place which would provide lodgings for the night. He chose the first because he didn't have any of this world's money to spend.

Just when he was about to rest he abruptly got up, realizing that the pouch attached to his belt was missing as he checked to see if it was still there.

"Wha-?!" said the alarmed figure in a strangled voice. "Where is it...?"

Without finishing the sentence, he started to search the place around him. After finding that it was not here except the piece of string that attached the pouch to him in the crater, he said to himself quietly,

"Looks like it broke off when I crashed here and that blue hedgehog must have picked it up...I must go after him..."

Without a moment's hesitation, he turned and headed off to the general direction where the hedgehog ran.

 _Elsewhere near the lake..._

Most people would think that that love is just a part of life but for a certain pink hedgehog, walking around with her Piko Piko Hammer in tow, it seems that love is her life, even when most people would be asleep at a time like this. Amy Rose is her name and catching her dream man, Sonikku the hedgehog, is her game. Why don't we have a look at what's going on around her head as she searches for him?

 _Amy's thoughts and POV..._

 _"Hoooh...where is he?"_ thought the Sakura hedgehog in a dismayed tone, as she combed the place for her blue prince. _"I know he must be around here somewhere...and when I find him I'm not gonna let him..."_

As she came to the edge of the lake, Amy suddenly noticed the impact crater on the ground. And as she got closer to it, wondering if it had anything to do with the blue blur, she felt her ears wiggling. She gasped softly,

"My Sonic Senses is tingling and that means he's been here recently." said the excited Amy. "And it's telling me that he went...that way!"

And without wasting anymore time, she went towards where she thinks Sonic is.

 _Viewer's POV..._

After almost half hour of walking later, she suddenly saw a figure walking in the distance. At once, she thought that it must be her blue hero, though the moon was clouded so that it was a little dark.

 _"Aha...there he is..."_ thought Amy as she smirked to herself. _"He must be really tired from that last chase I gave him if he's walking that slow. Almost had him that time too. But this time..."_ She took out her hand and her hammer is appeared out of nowhere. _"...he's not gonna get by me."_

Going silently yet quick, Amy then proceeded to close the gap between them. The moment she was right behind him, she readied her hammer and jumped up and brought her hammer down while shouting, " _Got you now, Sonikku~!"_

Sonic turned just a slight bit to her direction before feeling the crush of the hammer pounded to his head and to which he promptly fell flat on the ground, unconscious and twitching.

 _"I did it...!"_ squealed Amy. "And now that I finally have you we'll spend our first date at the Night Carnival. We'll have fun playing games, eating cotton candy and cuddle against each other sitting a bench at the pier... _huh?!"_

The clouds finally lifted and showed the dumbstruck Amy that it was not Sonic who was lying there but someone else in a very torn cloak.

 _"It's not Sonic...but who is he...?"_ wondered Amy as she knelt down to shake him conscious.

"Hey...you okay?" She asked. No reply except a groan of pain.

"Must have hit him pretty good..." murmured the hedgehog. Looking closer, she smelled something burnt from the figure, seeing that he was pretty much wounded and scorched everywhere. Amy wondered if this guy had a run-in with Blaze or something.

 _"...what I am going to do now? I just can't leave him here like this..."_

"..." Silence as Amy thinks on what she should do.

After a few moments, she decided, "I think I'll take him to my place to rest and treat his injuries. I think that will be okay..."

She then went over to the figure's legs and starts dragging him to the direction of her home.

 _"Oof...he's pretty heavy...and kind of tall, now that I think about it. How come I didn't notice that before hitting him on the head?"_ wondered the baffled Amy as she continued to drag him along while hoping that he wouldn't wake up like this.

 _"I have a feeling this is gonna be a long walk home..."_

* * *

 ** _Hazen: Whew. I'm done with this chapter and I think it came out great. Only way to find out is from my reviewers. So, as always, please read and review. I'll be back with next chapter soon..._**

 ** _Until then, Farewell my friends..._** _*Giving two-finger salute with a grin*_


	6. Chapter 3: Care and Trust

_**Hazen: Welcome back, my Friends.**_ _*Grinning*_ _ **How do you all today? I have another chapter and very eager to show it. And now the Disclaimer: I would like to say that I do not own Sonic and Co. They belong to SEGA. I only own the Plot and any possible O/C Characters.**_

 _ **And now replies for my reviewers:**_

 _ **Dragonrule18 (Prologue, OST, 1[p1] and 2): Thank you so much for the reviews. They really gave me a terrific boost of energy...also a slight case of the waterworks...**_ _*Wipes off tears*_

 ** _MelGamingPlays (Chapter 2): Seems to be a recurring problem with her...but I'm not complaining since it always adds in a bit of humor..._**

 _ **And now for Chapter 3: Care and Trust...enjoy.**_ _*Grin and signature salute*_

* * *

 ** _Sonic and The Elemental Chronicles: The Beginning..._**

 ** _Chapter 3: Care and Trust..._**

 _Last Night, Time 1:37 A.M..._

The night was the time where many beings of any world would rest as they wait for the new day. But right there was one, a female hedgehog, struggling as she pulled with something behind her as she opened the door to her house...

 _Viewer's POV..._

 _"Whew...finally..."_ thought Amy, panting as she stepped inside on the wooden floor of the living room. There were a few pieces of furniture, mainly a couch and a flat screen T.V beyond it. There was also a small table where a purple was held a few red roses.

 _"Now to get him upstairs."_ She looked at the flight of stairs. Normally, Amy didn't think they were trouble, other than that age-old creaked when stepping on them. But right now, as she lifted the heavy form, they look a little daunting as though they might enjoy giving her a little trip. Determined, she went up.

As Amy carried the figure over her shoulder, trying not to buckle under his weight, she wondered if it was right of her to treat him herself rather than taking him to a hospital but she quickly dismissed the idea. She instinctively felt that he would not feel comfortable around a group of inquisitive and prodding doctors.

Besides other than the few broken bones and burnt wounds, he was not in a serious condition, at least that's what she could see.

She decided to place him on her guest bedroom and treat him there. But first, she proceeded to remove his dirty and singed attire. She'll clean them up after dealing with her guest.

While she removed most of the clothes, she noticed the medallion resting on his chest. Before she removed it from his neck and placed it on the dressing table she looked at it with fascination, especially at the moon and star-like symbol.

 _"Hmm...I wonder if it means anything..."_ she thought as fingered the cool metal.

After sometime when everything was done, she walked quietly out of the room. Before shutting the door behind her, she looked at the peaceful, sleeping figure, now wrapped in bandages and a heavy blanket over him, she suddenly felt a smile lifting her lips as she said, _"Sleep tight...whoever you are..."_ and closed the door with a soft click.

 _New Mobotropolis, Time 7:54 A.M..._

New Mobotropolis...a big city protected by a barrier surrounding it's borders and a place where peace and happiness are governed by the House of Acorn with Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. As the people of New Mobotropolis began to bring out their busy lives in the bask of the morning sun, there was one who was not from this city or this world even, waking up from a hammer-induced coma in a pretty yet simple house...

 _Amy's House, Guest Bedroom..._

 _Viewer's POV..._

 _"Ugh...what the hell just happened...?"_ thought the figure opened his eyes and squinted when the sunlight from the window, clothed with blue curtains with light pink hearts, behind him beamed at his face. _"Feels like I got pounded by one of Gou's_ Hammer Fist _attacks..."_

When he got up, as the figure realized that he couldn't see with his right eye, he saw that he was not where he was last night, and as he removed the white bed sheet, he saw he was not wearing his cloak, that he was bare from the waist up and that his medallion was not around his neck. He got up in shock and gave out a yelp of pain.

"What the...where are my...Ow...!" he said, sitting up from a surprisingly comfortable yet small bed and shot a hand to his head in pain; He felt something which was around it and realized that it was a gauze around it, wrapped in a way which covered his right eye also, and looking at his body he saw that his wounds were bandaged. He felt a little better too after an almost full night of rest.

He then looked around and saw that he was in a bedroom. The wall were colored with yellow with green stripes. A full length mirror and a wardrobe stood next to the door. Also a dressing table stood beside the bed, which had photo frames of people he didn't recognize and a clock nailed to the wall, showing the current time. On the table was also his medallion, which he quickly placed back on his neck before thinking.

 _"Hmm...looks as though someone had the heart to get me to their home to tend my wounds as well as give me a place to sleep."_ mused the figure as he looked at his bandaged arm and felt the soft bed. _"I wonder who would go such lengths to help a complete stranger..."_

Seconds passed as the figure thought about that when he suddenly heard the creak of wooden steps. It's sounds as if someone's climbing up a flight of stairs.

 _"Someone's coming up here..."_

He heard the click of the lock and saw the door opening but found himself staring, stunned as he looked at the girl who opened the door...

 _Visitor's Thoughts and POV..._

 _"Is...is this the angel helped me...?"_ thought the figure in amazement as he gazed at her. _"She's the_ _most beautiful maiden that I've ever set eyes on..."_

And indeed she was as he saw with his one, uncovered eye. A little more than half his own height, she had long, pink quills that ran like hair which reached to her shoulders. Her green eyes seem to recall to him the grasslands where children played their games as they seem to give off a bright, cheerful shine.

She had on a red dress with a white trim around the edges, which matched with the headband and the boots that reached up to her knees. She also wore white gloves with thick, gold bracelets on the wrists. He also noticed how the dress to fit a little tight around her shapely body but also felt comfortable...as if it were happy to be hugging her.

To complete the picture, she was carrying a plate with what appeared to be a large stack of fresh pancakes and some coffee as she smiled at him, in a way that made the stars itself feel dull in comparison to it's beauty.

As the pink hedgehog walked over to the bed she began to speak, though he couldn't seem to hear her, as he kept his eyes on her and noticing how graceful and delicate she seem to look. Then he slowly began to notice that she was waving her hand in front of his eyes which brought him back to reality.

 _Viewer's POV..._

"Huh?" said the figure, a little dull-witted as he gave attention to what she was saying.

"Glad I got your attention there." smiled Amy. "I said good morning and thought you might be feeling hungry, so I brought you some breakfast." She ended with placing the plate on his lap and handing him a fork and a spoon.

As soon as the delicious smell drifted to him, his stomach started to growl. Both of them looked surprised at the sound of it. They then looked at each other and after a moment, it caused her to go in a fit of stifled giggles that turned to uncontrolled laughter while he scratched his head as he chuckled, giving out a flush in embarrassment.

"*Giggle* I-I'm so s-sorry I laughed..." she said as she wiped off the tears streaming on her face.

"That's quite all right." he smiled. "I sure you needed that after all the trouble you went through of bringing me to your home and nurse me back to health."

"Well, actually..." she hesitated, rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

"..." he looked back at her quizzically, wondering what's wrong.

She finally took a deep breath, looked him in the eye and said, "...Um...it was really me who...ah...knocked you out in the first place..."

His eyes widen at that statement. _"_ You...?" She nodded nervously.

She then looked shocked at the almost serious look in his narrowed eyes as he seemed to cross-examined her with them. But after a full minute, he smirked and said, "Well, at least that will teach me not to let my guard down next time..."

She couldn't believe at how casual he was brushing off that. "You mean you're not mad?"

"Why should I be?"

"I did cracked your head after all..."

"It was already cracked before you came along..." he pointed out as he smiled softly. "...and you made it up by giving me four walls and a roof over my head, healing me and gave me food without the notion that I could actually be dangerous. So, in a way, I'm grateful. Thank you..."

She gave a brief look of surprise at what he said before giving out a relieved smile to him. "You should eat while they're still hot." she said, gesturing to the plate.

He nodded and turns towards the pancakes. Before he started, he placed his palms together as he closed his eyes and said, _"Itadakimasu..."_

 _"Huh? Is he from Earth...?"_ thought the pink hedgehog as he started to cut his meal with the knife.

As he ate the first bite, he stopped at mid-chew as he savored it before swallowing. "Mmmm..." He then took a bigger piece and ate it.

"You like it?"

"It's good." he said, now practically shoving the food into his mouth. "Best I've ever eaten in a while."

After eating he passed the empty plate to her, "Thank you for the food. I'm really stuffed."

"You want to me remove the bandages now or later?" she asked as she placed the plate on the dressing table.

"Sure." As he pushed aside the sheet to which she proceeded to sit down next to him as she took out her First-Aid box and begin removing the bandages off him.

 _Amy's Thoughts and POV..._

 _"I wonder who he is?"_ thought Amy, casually glancing at him as she undo the wrappings around the figure's chest and replacing it with new ones. _"He's certainly not from Mobius..."_

She observed how he looked like. 7-feet tall with a humanoid shape, night-black skin, featureless face except his mouth and eyes with silver-blue triangular markings and spiked black hair with dark blue streaks which was styled in a ponytail. She was little conscious about how his muscles looked when she looked the healed wounds in his arm...something she didn't seem to notice last night.

When she was done with the right arm and chest, she then moved to the head. When unwrapping she saw that there the swelling around has almost disappeared. Removing what was left around the right eye, revealing the now healed scar, she looked at it wide eyed when she saw the eyes were in different shades of color.

 _"How pretty...they look like a two gemstones, a sapphire and a ruby..."_

 _Viewer's POV..._

She snapped out of her daze when he asked, "How much do you know about healing?"

"Just what I need to know."

"And how am I?"

"Well, I think you look very strong judging by the muscle tone, and your hairstyle's pretty cool and your eyes..."

"Uh...I meant about my condition?" he said, giving her a confused expression though he seem to be a little flushed too.

"Oh..." said Amy, blushing at how stupid she was as she realized what she said with the force of like one of her own hammer blows. "Well, you wounds are cured and the fractures are just about mended. It's a good thing that the forest around New Mobotropolis grow herbs. They really helped a great deal, especially with the bones."

"I can see that..." he said as he tested out his arm and, though it ached, it didn't hurt much.

He then noticed at how she was looking at him and he guessed that she had a few questions for him, starting with the most obvious one he supposed. "Do you want to ask me who I am?"

"How did you know that?" she asked as she looked nonplussed at how he read her mind.

"Looking at you, you looked practically bursting with questions."

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "I'll tell you what." he said as he smiled. "I'll answer what I can but not in whole. And for every one I answer I'll ask a question of my own. Is that okay to you?"

She considered it and nodded okay. "Where are you from? Earth?"

That surprised him. He thought that she would ask his name first. "No..." he said. "It's planet similar to this but from another realm. Where am I?"

"New Mobotropolis, Mobius." said Amy, also anticipating that he would have asked her name from her and surprised he didn't. "What happened to you last night?"

"...That's something I choose not to tell...for now." He noticed how she seemed to pout a little when he evaded that question. _Cute..._ "What were you doing at that time?"

"I was just...searching for someone." she said, blushing a little more as she did, making the figure wondered if she had a relationship with anyone. "How old are you?"

"21 years. You?"

"18. Do you like..."

This went on for sometime as they both lost track of the time with getting comfortable with each other. Both of them asking major questions to trivial ones and sometimes personal ones from each other. Him dodging some questions while she did the same.

After a while, they both seemed to realize that neither of them asked the other's name. They didn't know why but they seemed to feel that particular question will be asked and answered when they feel that they're ready to. When they feel that they could trust each other.

Still going on with their questions, Amy suddenly realized that time was slipping by. It was now 11:28 PM when she gazed on the digital wall clock at the dressing table.

"Oh, would you look at the time..." said the shocked Amy as she quickly got up from the bed. "I have to get going."

"Where to?" asked the figure curiously.

"Just promised to meet up with my friends somewhere. So, I have to leave pretty soon." She then picked up the plate, the cup and the silver cutlery and began to go to the door.

Though that made him feel a twinge of disappointment, he thought it best that if he left on his own way right now too.

"In that case, I'll leave as well. It's time I went off anyways..." he said as he also got up from the bed. When she heard what he said as she opened the door, it brought her to a standstill. And then she turned around to face him with a blank expression on her face. The moment he said that, Amy felt some kind of urge. She didn't understand it but it felt that she didn't want him to leave. At least not yet.

Not noticing how she was looking at him, he began to look around the for his clothes as she followed him with her eyes, which seem to gained a strict glint in it.

When he realized that his clothes were not here he asked, "Hey, do you know where are my..." he turned to look at her and was a more than a little shocked at the look she gave him. Surprisingly, the first thought that ran through him was, _"She's looking at me exactly the way how_ _she_ _would look when I..."_

Before finishing that thought, the next thing he knew was that he was being roughly pushed back by a pair of white gloved hands and on to the bed.

"Hey, what are you-?!"

"You're not going anywhere mister!" said Amy bluntly, looking at him almost angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...that until I'm sure that you're completely alright, you are not going to leave this house until I say so. Do I make myself clear?"

The figure suddenly felt steamed at being ordered like this wanted to object. But when she saw that she didn't get an immediate answer to her order, there seemed to be a dark aura hanging around her as she loomed closer to him with a deathly gaze on her eyes, he stopped.

 _"If looks could actually kill, I think I'd be dead on the spot right about_ now... _"_ he thought as he shuddered.

 _"Do I make myself clear...?"_ she asked in a voice that made his blood run cold as she bought out her Piko Piko Hammer and lightly tapping it on her palm.

Not wanting to get his head broken a third time he nodded, speechless and in shock at how frightening she looked.

"Good. I'm glad you decided to stay." said Amy brightly, abruptly reverting back to her previous cheerful self.

Somehow, the way how she turned from a caring angel into a scary one and back again, seemed to remind him more and more of his little sister; At how she seemed to worry for him, even more than his parents and how she always seem to cheer him if he was sad or angry. She was his best friend.

And as he looked at her, he was suddenly struck about how similar his sister and the pink hedgehog were; Both had loving and gentle aspects, both had a kind of happy aura and an ethereal beauty when you could gaze into their face, their eyes especially, and both of them turn into terrifying forms when angered but that he realized was when they didn't want anyone to suffer or be in pain. His sister was a person he trusted.

He then, ironically, expected to see his sister behind those jade green eyes and he grasped that too.

When he was hit by this realization, he did something he didn't do for a while...he laughed to the surprise of the female before him. He laughed and laughed till tears fell off his eyes. When he was done, he looked straight at the girl's face, who had a look of astonishment as she cocked her head to her side, questioning to herself why did he laugh right now.

Answer to her unspoken question, "Don't worry, I wasn't laughing at you. You just reminded me of someone I care about...", he said, giving her a great, big happy grin.

She didn't know why but seeing him smile like that bought a picture of her own Sonic. How he would always seem to smile at everything, like hanging out with his friends happily, annoying the hell out of his enemies with his wisecracks and especially when munching on his favorite chilli dogs, she thought with a smile.

But the only one smile she really treasure is when he smiled at her, during those rare times when he seem to enjoy being with her, even if it was for little while before he ran off from her again as he talked, laughed with her and smiled that wonderful, carefree grin of his, feeling all her worries and fears just melting away as she looked at him. Sonic always gave off that effect.

And now seeing how the figure seemed to smile like the blue wind, someone she trusted with her very life, is what spurred her on asking him the question,

"What's your name?"

The figure's eyes widen a bit as he asked this but still gave off that grin as he said, "Dusk...what's yours?"

"Rose...Amy Rose." she replied as she gave off a smile off her own when suddenly she realized that she had somewhere to be as she saw that she was almost gonna be late.

"Uh oh...looks like I have rush quick if I'm going to be there in time." said Amy quickly as she began to step out. "Oh...and about your stuff..." she pointed, "...are in that closet over there, all clean and folded. See you later, Dusk. It's nice to meet you..." And with a smile, she went and closing the door with a sound click.

Looking back at the door, he gave out soft sigh as he crossed his behind his head and rested it the pillow. After a moment, he began to feel sleepy again.

Before drifting off, his mind bought the face of the pink hedgehog, smiling while he did so.

 _"Amy Rose huh?..."_

Slowly, he closed his eyes and relax as he went to sleep.

 _"...It's nice to meet you too, Amy Rose..."_

* * *

 ** _Hazen: And there it is. Do you like it? If you do, review when you're done reading. I'll be greeting you all with a new chapter with me soon..._** _*Grinning*_

 ** _Until then, Farewell my Friends..._** _*Signature salute*_


	7. Chapter 4: Plants and Projects

_**Hazen: Welcome back, my Friends.** __**How do you all today? Sorry about taking a long leave over here. I just realized that I should work a lot more on the story itself rather than just busting out chapters. Speaking of which, I got another chapter and I hope you guys like it. And now the Disclaimer: I would like to say that I do not own Sonic and Co. They belong to SEGA. I only own the Plot and any possible O/C Characters.**_

 _ **And now Review Time...**_

 _ **Zoggerific (Chapter 3): Thanks for the insight on my flaws in this. It's really good to know stuff like that so that I can get better. Thanks again...**_

 ** _And now, here's the next chapter of this tale. Enjoy..._** _*Signature grin and salute*_

* * *

 ** _Sonic and The Elemental Chronicles: The Beginning..._**

 ** _Chapter 4: Plants and Projects..._**

 _Sonic's house, Time 7:06 A.M..._

The sun rose from the sky as it's light shining on the water-tipped glades of grass and the isolated house at the Plains, giving it a picturesque image.

Suddenly the front door banged open as Sonic looked outside, with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand.

He took a deep breath of the brisk, morning air and exhaled.

"*Sigh* What a great day!" said Sonic as he drained the mug before placing it on the table near the doorway. He then went outside as he closed the door and began to stretch his limbs, getting rid of the sleepy numbness in them. It was a little routine he did every morning.

"Wonder if he's awake right now." said Sonic quietly to himself as he finished his exercise. "He probably is, considering..."

He pulled out a Chaos Emerald, the green one, and uttered the words, _"Chaos...Control..."_ , and as the bright light from the emerald envelops him, he vanishes from sight.

 _Tails' Workshop, Forest of Acorn (Outside the borders of New Mobotropolis)..._

The Forest of Acorn, a place where both flora and fauna alike stay in peace and contentment as they live in it's protective shelter among the trees. As Sonic reappears with another burst of light, he face to see the house which was situated in a clearing at the heart of the forest.

This is where Sonic's best friend/younger brother stays; The front shows a modest but strong two-floored house made up of wood, brick and steel with a large entrance used for the kitsune's planes but right now it's steel door was closed, revealing the Twin-Tail insignia on it. Connected on it's roof, was a big satellite next to the smoking chimney. There was a hydro-powered generator rotating beside it with the help of a waterfall near it. And right along the hanger was a airstrip, used for the Tornado.

Though the house looked small, Sonic knows that appearances can be deceiving. The house itself served a home to Tails but his actual workplace was way down below in the underground, which was about the size of a regular baseball stadium.

Sonic walked towards the front door and presses the call bell/intercom near it. Suddenly the intercom squawked and gave out Tails' voice, filtered through the electronic voice box.

 _"{...Who's there?...}"_

"It's me, Little Bro. Let me in!"

 _"{...Come on in, Sonic. I'm down in the Lab...}"_

 _"I figured..."_ thought Sonic as he replied, "Okay."

The red door opened automatically and he stepped inside. As he did so, you could see that he didn't step into any room but what looked as though you were inside a steel-plated elevator. There were only two buttons labelled. One said _"Home"_ while the one below it said _"Lab/Hanger"_. Sonic pressed the second button. The elevator lurched before heading down to it's designated floor.

As the lift door slid open Sonic was greeted by a volley of excited yips and yaps, to find an orange and grey robot of a small pup who ran up and jumped at right at Sonic's arms. The robot pup then gave him a lot of licks at Sonic's face with his pink tongue before looking at him happily with it's large, grey eyes.

Sonic gave out a chuckle as patted it on it's metal head.

"Hiya, little guy. How's it going?" smiled Sonic.

The pup gave a cheerful yip that meant that he's fine.

"And what about Tails? Is he doing better?"

To which the pup just bowed his head and drooped his eyes, silent as though worried.

Knowing what that meant, Sonic gave out a tired sigh. ''Where is he?" he asked.

The pup then proceeded to lead him where the young fox is as he trotted ahead of Sonic.

As they went through a series of hallways and corridors, Sonic, rather than get dizzy with looking at the apparently endless number of directions, he looked the robotic canine guiding him.

T-Pup was built about 5 year ago by Tails and Nicole the Holo-lynx as a companion and a helper for the Fox, though Tails had been under the impression that he was building him as a playmate for Cream. Through the years Tails had grown affectionate with T-Pup with a loyal and caring friend. The feeling was mutual with the canine who loves helping out his master.

The shape of his body resembles a Chihuahua; His head with the just about sizes with his body and, along with his eyes and large metal mouth, he also has thin tail with a metal sphere at the tip.

He acted as a support unit within the Freedom Fighters since then and usually partners himself with Tails on most of the time on the battlefield.

His abilities range from flight (through the propeller which comes out of his back) to being able to create holograms and/or light beams out from his eyes. He is also a capable, especially underwater...a trait which the blue hedgehog admires a great deal.

T-Pup had also something that was recently upgraded to his system by Tails; An attack mode which transforms the pup into...

With the sound of T-Pup's barks, Sonic was brought out of his reverie as he saw the canine bounding up to a form in a white lab coat, who turned to reveal Tails himself. He scooted down to pat T-Pup on the head, who then yawned and went to his bed-padded basket to rest, before facing his blue older brother as he removes his lab coat and hangs on his chair.

Tails had changed much over along the years after the Metarex. He was as tall as his 13-year age allowed him and his fur had grown especially in his cowlicks, cheeks, his chest and his tails, which were now a bit longer.

Though he still wears his old red/white shoes, he traded his white gloves for a pair of brown, leather gloves which reached to his forearms which also had a darker brown strap with a buckle in the end. He also now wears a brown, short sleeved jacket with pockets at the tails which he always keeps open. On his waist he has buckled on a brown belt which is usually for his tools.

Lastly a pair of brown/yellow aviator goggles with green lens, which was given by Sally Acorn as a gift for his birthday, worn over his head. Sonic noted how it seemed to make him look cooler when he wears it over his forehead.

"What's the matter, Sonic?"

"Got something I want you to look at." replied Sonic. "What were you doing over there?"

"..." Tails just looked behind him to his workstation.

With a knowing look and a sigh, Sonic looked at Tails' workstation and on it found, among the disarrayed papers and tools, a potted plant stood. It had the open blooms of two reddish-pink flowers.

Sonic looked at it with sadness but Tails' gaze was mixed with regret and hurt, his eyes glazed as memories flashed by. Couldn't he have done something back then...?

 _Tails' POV (At the controls of the Blue Typhoon)..._

 _"_ _Everyone..."_

 _As they turned to look at the kitsune he spoke again;_

 _"Sorry, but can you please leave me alone...?_ _" Tails spoke in a quiet voice to the others. It also felt hollow and blank, as if it was the only response he could automatically dredge up from his numbed brain on hearing that Cosmo said that has to die and he was supposed to be the one to pull the trigger._

 _As soon as they had left a tear fell on to the cold, metal floor which shone as it made contact._

(The scene then skips to when Tails first tries to launch the Sonic Power Cannon.)

 _As Tails stares at the controls with a blank expression, he was brought out of his mind as Sonic called in on his comm link;_

 _"{...Tails, we're starting. We don't have much time left...}"_ _When that was said Tails began to activate the Cannon._

 _"{...Connecting energy to the cannon's hammer...}" said Tails. As the cannon emerges from the hull's hatch, Tails watched as Super Sonic enters it._

 _"{...Pressurizing the cannon's rod's ring energy...}"_

 _"{...Sonic, start your spin!...}" As Tails said this he saw that Shadow, in his Super form, had also entered the cannon._ _When that happened Tails saw that the cannon's power had increased at unbelievable levels._

 _"{...Sonic Power Cannon!...Fire!...Fire...}" said Tails but just as he was about push it he hesitates, tears flowing in his blue orbs as banged his head on the console and shouts in indecisive frustration._

 _"I can't do it..."_

(Scene forwards to Tails' confession when he finally shoots the Sonic Power Cannon.)

 _"...Cosmo...I...LOVE YOU...!" Tails had screamed as memories of him and Cosmo flashed before him, his sparkling tears flying as he pressed the button, firing Super Sonic and Super Shadow at the now fused Final Nova and a blinding explosion when it came in contact of Dark Oak and Cosmo._

(Scene changes to when Sonic hands over Cosmo's seed to Tails.)

 _Tails is seen beside the now broken cannon. Looking towards the direction of what looked like a bright star he heard the noise, a footstep against the metal floor behind him. He turned to find Sonic himself who had turned back to his normal form._

 _"Sonic!" said Tails as he looked behind to see if Cosmo would be behind him. He also noticed the look on Sonic's face as he came to Tails, who took a few steps back at the uncharacteristic seriousness of it._

 _"Sonic, umm..."_

 _"Tails...this was all that was left." said Sonic quietly. He bowed head and closed his eyes as he pulled out Tails' hand and placed it on his palm._

 _Tails stared at the seed with unbelievable eyes as he tried to stifle his sadness. This is it? Was this what was left of his true love?_

 _He let down a sob as tears the came. Clutching the seed gently in his palm, he took stepped to Sonic and lied his head on his chest as the tears fall._

 _"It's not true!" sobbed Tails. He looked at the fist holding the seed, "Cosmo was just here!". With it, he started to bang Sonic's chest. Sonic silently let him vent out his feelings on him._ _"I heard her voice..."_

 _"Sonic, I had faith that you would save her! I believed in you!" Tails shouted to Sonic. Unable to hold it in anymore, Tails let loose a torrent of agonized tears as he fell on to his knees._

Tails couldn't seem to forget about the Seedrian anymore than him trying to chop off one of his tails. Though he had gotten better over the years, Tails tried to find ways to bring his love back to life but kept failing every time. He tried just about everything; From the use of the emeralds to travelling about the world searching for something... _anything_...that could bring Cosmo back...

(Scene skips a 4 years into the future. Tails is seen talking to Bunker and Dulcy at Shinjin Shrine as they walked back to the entrance.)

 _"Have you guys found anything there is to...?" questioned Tails in a light, casual tone which hid the anxiety in his voice as he looked at Dulcy._

 _The dragon shook her head and gave an apologetic look at the fox, who then glanced at the tortoise._

 _"Regrettably, we have not..." said Bunker softly._

 _When she saw the saddened look on Tails' face she added, "...but that does not mean there's nothing. We're sure that we'll find something that will enlighten a solution to this soon. Isn't that so?"_

 _She looked at Dulcy, who smiled and said, "That's right, Tails. Why don't you go home? We'll call if we find anything."_

 _Nodding back at the two of them, "Thank you." said Tails as he walked down the stairs._

 _Turning back to give them cheerful smile that seemed false to the two Shinjin Warriors, "Thanks for your help, you guys. See you later!" He waved goodbye as he descended._

 _Dulcy and Bunker waved back as he disappeared down the stairs. As they turned their backs to the entrance and went off their own ways to perform their duties, they never heard the faint scream of frustration of the fox riding the wind to them as he cried out to the heavens._

(Scene ends...)

But in the end, even that got fruitless results.

This compulsion slowly turned into an obsession, like how a low-grade fever would get worse, with each and every dead end. Nearly almost every free minute was used by Tails to devise plans or inventions for this project which he had code named _"Lifeline."_.

He had worked himself to the bone up until to a point after a year Tails had secluded himself from everyone he cares for, especially Sonic, whom Tails had virtually avoided him since that day. When Sonic came to his house he was struck by the utter chaos inside the place. Everything was in shambles, from the top of his home to the underground lab as if a storm-filled tornado had passed through. Tails himself was in the most deplorable state when Sonic first found him in his lab; Bags under his sleep deprived, bloodshot eyes, his fur was dirty and matted from endless hours of work non-stop, save for getting something to eat and/or drink, as was his clothes and his manner almost maniac-like with acute depression.

It was not until he had been confronted by his friends to meet a councilor at that he had realized how he neglected both himself and those around him. Since then he was feeling better with every passing day with each visit to the councilor but the bigger part of the credit went to T-Pup, who always kept a close watch on Tails.

As the months passed by, eventually Tails got back to being that cheerful, little genius/mechanic with a craving for mint candy that everyone knows and loves. But now there was a new change in him; a melancholy he kept hidden underneath those blue orbs of his and his obsession with his project of reviving Cosmo seemed to keep that in check now, keeping him in resolved determination like a flame which refuses to go out even in the harshest of blizzards in his heart.

Sonic was happy to see this change in him and that he doesn't hold a grudge on him anymore in oppose to how he was before but he still worries for his twin-tailed brother; Even though most of the sadness is out of his system he still stays cooped up in this lab of his until there were times where Sonic had to actually drag Tails' tails back to bed.

"Tails?" said Sonic as he placed comforting hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Yeah?" said Tails absentmindedly, still staring at the plant.

"You okay?"

"...ummhmm..." Finally turning his gaze from the plant to look at his big brother's face, Tails gave out a happy smile to show that he was fine but that smile didn't seem to quite reach his eyes Sonic noticed.

Sonic smiled, "Great to hear, lil' bro. 'Cuz I have something to show you."

"Oh?" Tails' eyes sparked with curiosity.

Rummaging around his quills he drew out the pouch he found.

"Here. I found this last night when going after something that flashed by my place." Sonic handed the pouch to Tails, who drew out the objects in it and looked at them with fascination.

"'Flashed by'?" said Tails with a puzzled look.

"It looked like a shooting star...," said Sonic as he paused to scratched the back of his head as he recollected that night. "...but I'm not so sure."

"How come?"

"Well, for one thing it gave off this odd energy reading. It was really intense. That's what got me going after it in the first place." Intense was a bit of an understatement in Sonic's mind; When he felt that power of it it seemed to keep him pinned as it passed, as though he was frozen in place. The memory of it still sent a shiver down his spine.

After a few moments of contemplation of what Sonic had said, Tails went back to his workstation.

As he once again wore his lab coat he drew out a pair of gloves from it's pockets; They were about palm padded, wrist-length with straps, black with light blue, pulsing energy lines patterned both sides of the gloves; It trailed to the tips of each finger from the middle of the hand which had the Twin-Tail insignia on a small, sliver/grey, square plate sticking out, the inside of which were the power source of the gloves. The core was powered with residual energy from the chaos emeralds (which, in this case, was the light blue one).

Tails proceeded in wearing those gloves over his other gloves and straps his goggles over his eyes as he sits down. Activating the gloves Tails tapped the air, making blue screen interface pop out.

As he worked with his right hand he picked up the compass with his left. At once, a picture of it appeared at the screen as the glove analysed it. The same was done with the book. After that was done he summoned another screen with his other hand and began his work.

Sonic knew that once Tails starts something like this, it might take some time. So, he strode over to a bookshelf which was filled with comic books (something that Sonic requested from Tails to pass the time), picked up one which was titled _"Naruto"_ , laid down on the blue sofa (also requested by Sonic) and began to read.

 _Few hours and half a bookshelf later..._

Sonic is seen snoring on the couch with a copy of _"Assassination Classroom"_ opened over his face, with copies of _"Tokyo Ghoul" and "Darker than Black"_ strewn about over the floor near the couch.

Meanwhile, Tails was at work analyzing the items with his " _C.V.R.I."_ (which stands for _"Chaos Virtual Reality Interface"_ ) gloves when T-Pup got up from his basket, barking loudly.

Tails looked sharply at T-Pup while Sonic woke up with a start and comically fell flat on his face.

"Oww!" said Sonic as he got up to his feet, rubbing his face. "What's the matter?"

"Looks like something came up." said Tails, shutting down the two interfaces and tied the pouch on to his belt. He quickly went over to the barking pup and tapped his nose. T-Pup stopped his barks and as his grey eyes suddenly turned blue. An image projected before the two mobians; It showed Sally Acorn who literally looked burnt around the edges judging by the burns on her and and singed hair. She looked immensely relieved to see Sonic here as well.

 _"{...Sonic! Tails! Thank Chaos I've got you!...}"_

"What's wrong, Sal?" asked Sonic, appalled at how hurt she looked.

 _"{...Eggman back! And he's wreaking havoc here in the ForeverNight Zone*. Most of us have taken heavy damage. We need you two here!...}"_

"We're on our way, Aunt Sally." said Tails as he pressed T-Pup's nose again, turning off the projector.

"Let's go, Tails!" said Sonic as he pulled out his chaos emerald from his quills. But Tails just shook his head.

"You go on ahead, Sonic." said Tails. "I'll be right behind you."

"What?!"

"Just had a thought. I whipped up something so I'll be able to be a little bit more than Air Support this time."

"Huh? What do you-?"

"Just go, Sonic! Me and T-Pup will be right there soon. Aunt Sally and the others need you!"

Sonic looked at his brother carefully in the eyes and when he saw that glint of reassurance in them, he nodded.

"You got it, bro!" smiled Sonic as he give a thumbs-up sign. "It's time to go scramble Eggman! _Chaos Control!_ "

In a bright flash of green light Sonic disappeared, leaving Tails and T-Pup in the room.

Tails then reached into his lab coat's front pocket and drew out the light blue chaos emerald. At the same time, he used _C.V.R.I_ gloves to call up another interface. On it showed only one item; a file titled _"Project Titanium."_

Tails looked down at T-Pup and asked him, "What do you think?"

T-Pup gave him a bark that said, "Go for it!"

Tails gave out a smile for the pup. "Let's go!" said Tails. He ran back to his workstation and pressed a button hidden underneath, which made the bookshelf to slide itself open and reveal a hidden entrance to an elevator.

As Tails entered the elevator with T-Pup in tow, he grinned. This time reached his eyes.

 _"Just you wait, Eggman!"_ thought Tails as the elevator doors begin to close. _"Sonic's not the only thing you're gonna have to be afraid of now!"_

* * *

 _ **Hazen: And that the end of this chapter! Hope you all like it and remember to review it too. I'll be up with another chapter soon.**_

 _ **Until then, Farewell my Friends...** *Signature salute and grin*_

 ** _*Note- Changed "Carnival Night" to "ForeverNight Zone"..._**


	8. Chapter 5: ForeverNight Zone Mayhem

_**Hazen: Welcome back, my Friends. How do you all today? Here I am again with another chapter and I hope you guys like it. And now the Disclaimer: I would like to say that I do not own Sonic and Co. They belong to SEGA. I only own the Plot and any possible O/C Characters.**_

 _ **And now it's Review Time...**_

 _ **MelGamingPlays (Chapter 4)- Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it and I hope you give me your support throughout this fanfic...**_

 _ **Zoggerific (Chapter 4)- Thanks again for your reviews. It's really great to get stuff like this. Keep on giving me your support...**_

 ** _Note- Just a small change on the story. I changed Carnival Night to ForeverNight Zone*. This change also applies for the Carnival Night reference in the previous chapter. And Carnival Night reference in "The Years After..." chapter is switched with "Night Carnival". (Don't give me any weird looks. I'm just going with what my ideas tell me do.)_**

 ** _And now that that's out of the way, here's the next chapter of this tale. Enjoy..._** _*Signature grin and salute*_

* * *

 ** _Sonic and The Elemental Chronicles: The Beginning..._**

 ** _Chapter 5: Mayhem at The ForeverNight Zone..._**

 _Time: 12:49 PM, Casino Night Plaza, The ForeverNight Zone..._

The ForeverNight Zone; A place where the sky, as the name says, stays as dark and starry night eternally; No matter what the time of day is. And where people who seek fun and excitement spend their time.

An amusement theme park zone, which has divided into the famed Casino Night and the thrilling Night Carnival, it was created Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik to help as a way to raise money for the Eggman Empire. And was eventually abandoned when Sonic kept destroying the place due to it's sinister nature.

And now, thanks to Rouge the Bat and several other wealthy mobians, it was now a thriving city and one of the best spots to meet, hang out and party "the night away" as the bill boards in Station Square says and shows.

But right now it was in a full scale of fear and panic; Collapsing and fire-razed buildings with screaming people in the streets as the former father of the place gives out a maniacal laugh, flying about in his Egg-Mobile while his Army of Egg Pawns, SWATbots and JETroids and other mechanical soldiers swarm around the city. They seemed to be interested in getting their steel hands on money, precious metals and jewels and other valuables.

"That's it! Get everything of value and load them aboard the Grand Egg Imperial!*" shouted Dr. Eggman. Looming above him was a gigantic form of battleship, casting a shadow over the him and the city; The former two robots piled the treasure which was carried up via tractor beam while the latter ones fly to an opening of a Cargo Bay.

"This will be just splendid." said Eggman as he eyed a amethyst with a loupe before placing them away. "Soon this city will be wiped cleaner than a empty piggy bank. Hahahahaha!"

From the Cargo Bay, overseeing cargo loading were Decoe and Bocoe, with Bokkun shouting at the flyer robots who were boarding the treasure on his megaphone as he flies behind their backs.

 _"C'MON, YOU SLOWPOKES!"_ boomed Bokkun. _"WE NEED PLENTY MORE THAT IF THE DOC'S GONNA BE HAPPY!"_

"Remind me why we're gathering this stuff again, Bocoe?" asked the tall, gold-plated Decoe.

Before his short and silver companion could answer, they were interrupted by Eggman calling through an electronic tablet in Bocoe's grasp.

" _{...Because, you empty metal heads, we're running out of financial backing to get resources for my ingenious plans. With raiding a place like the ForeverNight Zone, we won't have to worry that for a lifetime...}_ " said Eggman.

"We wouldn't have to do this if he'd quit eating junk food and gone on a diet for a change..." whispered Bocoe to Decoe, both of them then silently chuckling.

" _{...What was that?!...}_ " barked Eggman.

"Nothing!" said the pair quickly.

Eggman frowned.

"Sir?" asked Decoe.

" _{...What!?...}_ "

"What are we gonna do if Sonic-" began Bocoe.

" _{...He'll soon be out of the way...}_ " replied Eggman smugly. _{...With my latest E-series creations, I'll be rid of him once and for all!...}_ "

"I wonder if that will ever happen..." said Decoe silently. "It's what he always says."

" _{...Just_ _what_ _are you two talking about?...}_ " asked Eggman coldly.

"Nothing!"

Eggman just gave them an ugly look which clearly said that he didn't believe it.

" _{..Well then, quit yapping and get back to work! Hop to it!...}_ " said Eggman, the screen turning blank as the video comm ended.

"WELL!" said Bokkun. "YOU HEARD THE DOC! HOP TO IT!"

"Why don't you give it a rest with the megaphone, Bokkun?" groaned Bocoe.

"Yeah! We already have a big enough a headache without you practically shouting at our ears." moaned Decoe.

Bokkun sped to them, "NO WAY! I LOVE SHOUTING, ESPECIALLY AT YOU TWO!" screamed the minor robot at the two.

At this point something happened. Their ears started to leak out columns of smoke as the inside of their heads suddenly gave off the sound of an explosion. They then started to wobble on their feet, fall apart in pieces and finally fall down with a sonorous clank into a pile of metal. The result; Bokkun had screamed them out of commission.

Bokkun slowly lowered the megaphone, looking at what he did.

 _"Whoops..."_

 _Elsewhere in the City..._

And speaking of screaming, Rouge doesn't sound too happy right now does she as she takes down a SWATbot with her _Shrill Screech_ piercing through it's head, gritting her teeth angrily as she did so.

Knuckles, who had his back to her, delivers a powerful punch into another bot's stomach and shutting it down with an uppercut. He looks back at Rouge and says in a comforting voice,

"Rouge, calm down. I know you're mad right now but we need to-"

 _"How about you shut it?! That would do wonders right now for being around an idiot like you!"_

 _"Hey! Why are you yelling at me for?!"_

"It's your fault!" shouted Rouge. _"Why didn't you come in earlier?!"_

"My-?!" sputtered Knuckles. "I didn't even know 'till I got the call from Sally! What were _you_ doing in there in the first place?!"

"I phoned and asked if I could crash in your place late last night. _Remember?"_

"Yes, I did! _And I thought I told you to take the couch!"_

"Are you kidding me?!" Rouge said. " _We're gonna be married and you_ _expected_ _me to sleep on the couch?"_

 _"Right there's my point!"_ said Knuckles. _"We're not married yet and-"_

 _"For your information, we've been together under the roof of your house ever since we got engaged! And every single time I'd come home we'd-"_

At this point Rouge was so overcome with anger that she choked on her own words as she mustered enough willpower not to crush Knuckles' head like that bot she wrecked. She just stared daggers into Knuckles' eyes, which he returned with a steely gaze of his own.

Meanwhile, Tikal and Chaos were watching this display of anger, unsure of what do do in this situation. After getting the courage, she then began to walk close to the bickering couple.

"Umm..." said Tikal nervously. "I wouldn't want to interrupt but...?"

 _"What?!"_ said both Knuckles and Rouge as they looked at her sharply.

Tikal squeaked in fright of their voices. She then took a deep breathe and said, "I'd like to say that I feel responsible, at least partly, for your infighting and I would like to say sorry. If Chaos hadn't wrecked the guest room..." She bowed in apology as she said this.

Knuckles and Rouge looked at Tikal, having been shocked by the blunt apology. They then looked at each other, guiltily at their behavior.

"No, Tikal." said Knuckles before Tikal could continue. "If there was any fault, it was ours."

"He's right about that, sweetie." said Rouge. "You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, it was nice with having to have to spend with you."

Tikal smiled with relief at these words.

Rouge looked apologetically at her husband-to-be and said, "I'm sorry, Knuckles. I should have listened to you in the first place."

"No, Rouge. You had every right to be mad at me. I should have warned you that Tikal would be staying with us. I guess I was too tired that it slipped my mind..."

"I don't think I was really mad at you." frowned Rouge. "It was the fact that Eggman just decimated my lovely club that had got me so steamed."

"I wouldn't blame you. You worked pretty hard to run it, even when your off on your missions with G.U.N."

Rouge then gave a sudden giggle.

"What?" asked Knuckles.

"I'm just wondering what the others would say when I show them your little secret..." Rouge winked and giggled again.

"What secret is that?" said Knuckles as Tikal looked at Rouge questioningly.

"The one that's hidden under that loose floor board under the bed."

Knuckles suddenly turned pale as a piece of chalk the moment Rouge took out a book from behind her and showed it to him.

"How...?"

"Last time I came I had flown by the window of your room and saw you scribbling away without noticing me watching. After that, you got up and placed this in your little hidey-hole." She waved the book at him, teasing him.

It was a brown notebook with a binder backbone; The kind that you might use for writing down your to-do-for-the-day lists, though on this one there was the word "Diary", the curved letters of which emblazoned in gold.

Knuckles made a grab at the book but at that instant Rouge took flight so as to evade it.

"Give it back, Rouge!" yelled Knuckles, waving his fist at the flying bat.

"Nope!" said Rouge.

"Just what happened to _'I should have listened to you, Knuckles?'_ "

"I really wanna be there the moment I show this to everyone."

Knuckles blanched at the thought. If any word written there gets out, he'll never be able to live it down the rest of his life, especially with Sonic on his case.

"It would be really hysterical watching you squirm." said Rouge, thoughtfully looking at the book when suddenly a light bulb floated over her head. She grinned at this idea took inside her head.

"Unless..." Rouge looked at Knuckles, with an expected gleam in her voice. Knuckles knew that gleam all too well.

"Alright, Rouge." sighed Knuckles, exasperated with this usual tactic of getting expensive baubles from him.

In reply, Rouge handed him a coiled roll of paper to Knuckles. He drew it open and the end fell at his feet. So did Knuckles' mouth as he looked at the list with popped eyes.

"You're kidding?" said Knuckles hoarsely after picked up his jaws from the ground.

"It's either that or I get to post this on my mobius net profile. Your pick, Knuckie~" cooed Rouge.

Knuckles crossed his arms as he weighed in his options. But seeing how Rouge is in control, the decision was quick.

 _"This is gonna leave a great, big hole in my bank account."_ thought Knuckles gloomily as he caved in.

"Fine, I'll do it! But how about after the wedding?" said Knuckles.

"As long as I get what I want." said Rouge shrewdly. "But I'll be keeping the book until after as well. Can't have you trying to ditch the deal when my back is turned.

 _"Gah. She thinks of everything!"_ thought Knuckles in frustration. "Fine!"

Tikal didn't understand what had just happened but when she looked about she just noticed that...

"Umm...are you two done?" Knuckles and Rouge turned to her.

"I guess so. Why?" said Knuckles as he scowled at Rouge.

"Because we seem to have gotten ourselves cornered." She pointed around them.

The couple looked and saw that they were completely surrounded by Eggman's robots, the biggest of of the bunch being an E-12 Behemoth. And they were quickly closing in on the cornered four. They all struck their battle poses and dashed towards them.

 _"Argh! This is turning out to be a really lousy day!"_ snarled Knuckles as they began to fight, with him heading for the straight for the hulking behemoth.

 _Back inside the Grand Egg Imperial..._

"There! Now you two are good as new!" said Bokkun happily as he closes his toolbox; Not wanting to get an earful off Eggman, Bokkun had tasked himself with fixing Decoe and Bocoe.

"Thank you, Bokkun." said Bocoe.

"Yeah, Thanks." said Decoe. "We feel great! Only there's just one thing wrong..."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Oh, I dunno." said Bocoe irritatingly. "Maybe the fact that...YOU FIXED OUR HEADS TO THE WRONG BODIES!"

You heard it right. Bokkun had switched their heads and the end result was would just smash your funny bone to smithereens; Decoe's long, pill-like head waddling around on a short, stubby body while Bocoe's small, round head on a long stick-like body looking more like a giant lollipop on legs than a proper robot.

"Pffft...PWAHAHAHAHAA!"

Unable to keep a straight face any longer, Bokkun began fell over onto the floor and laughed himself silly while rolling through and fro, clutching his stomach.

 _"Quit laughing!"_ cried Decoe angrily.

 _"This is not funny, Bokkun!"_ shouted Bocoe.

Bokkun at once stopped laughing as he got into a crossed-legged sitting position.

"You're right." said Bokkun, his tone ashamed. "It's not funny."

"It's not?" said the two, amazed that Bokkun could actually be a good little...

"It's HILARIOUS!" guffawed Bokkun as he once again began to laugh at the ridiculous pair.

Wait, y'know what? Scratch that. Bokkun'll never change.

By then Decoe and Bocoe were starting get really mad, to put it a little mildly. As they were thinking dark thoughts on how to do him in, they were immediately alerted by a blaring alarm from the Control Room.

As the trio made their way towards the main control system they saw that the huge glass monitor was showing a reading of Chaos Energy just blocks away from the Plaza; The same kind which was used for _Chaos Control_.

As Decoe quickly typed to get a video output of the location, it showed a sphere of green light which imploded to reveal non other than the smirking figure of Sonic the hedgehog.

" _{...*Whistles* Looks like ol' Egghead's been a busy, little bee...}_ " said Sonic as he surveyed the place. " _{...I think it's high time I toss the ol' monkey-wrench into his machinery!...}_ " With that said, Sonic ran off to beat badniks and help his friends.

Once seeing this, the robots then began to establish a comm link to Eggman. The video feed should Eggman trying on a jeweled crown and looking into a mirror.

"Sir!" said Decoe urgently.

" _{...What now?!...}_ " said Eggman as he put them away, before doing a double take on the metal pairs' new look. _"{...What in the name of Mobius happened to you two?...}"_ he asked in an incredulous tone.

Bokkun pushed the pair aside and faced Eggman with a gleeful look. "I just gave those two a new look! Like it, Doc?"

After a few beat of scrutinizing, Eggman smirked, " _{...It's an improvement that's for sure, Bokkun! Remind me to reward you a strawberry shortcake for this...}_ "

"Yay!" shouted Bokkun excitedly.

"Doctor!" said Decoe, over the minor robots cries of cheer. "We have an emergency! Sonic is-"

 _From Eggman's position..._

"I don't need you to already know Sonic's here, you bolt brain!" said Eggman. "I see him already being a nuisance. No matter. He'll soon be out of my hair."

Eggman switched off his monitor and began to use the keyboard controller of his hover craft. He began to shuffle his cards of his robots before inserting them on the slot of the now activated Selection Machine. Pulling the lever, the slot machine began to spin and then made out it's selection.

"E-Series 25; Blastronaut! Oh how egg-citing! It's time to end you in flames, Sonic!" said Eggman, laughing as he rubbed his hand evilly. And rising behind him was a dark silhouette with red robotic eyes, it's hands ablaze.

* * *

 ** _Hazen: There and that's done. Looks like Eggman's got some new tricks up his sleeve. How will Sonic deal with them? Will Eggman be able to triumph this time? Hmm...not likely if the Blue Blur's still around and on his tail._**

 _ **Remember that your reviews are much appreciated! See you with the next chapter of this fic!**_

 ** _Until then, Farewell my friends..._**

 ** _*A/N- The "ForeverNight Zone" thing is just an idea of mine and to know more about Eggman's Battleship, search "Sonic wiki Grand Egg Imperial."_**


	9. Chapter 6 (Pt 1): Fight Night

_**Hazen: Alright! Looks like I have my first chapter with a fight**_ ** _sequence. Hope this came out well..._**

 ** _? ? ?: So do we!_**

 ** _Hazen:_** _*Turns and looks behind in surprise*_ _ **Woah! How did you guys get in here?**_

 _ **Sonic:**_ _*Smirks*_ _ **Rouge here lock-picked your door. Sweet pad you have here, Hazen.**_

 _ **Hazen:**_ _*Smiles*_ _ **Thanks Soni-**_ _*Stops talking and turns to look at Rouge in surprise*_ _ **You picked my lock?!**_

 _ **Rouge:**_ _*Winks*_ _ **Sure did, Sweetie.**_ _*Twirls an unbent hairpin*_ _ **It was a cinch with my skills.**_

 ** _Amy:_** _*Hands on hips*_ ** _We could have just knocked y'know!_**

 ** _Rouge:_** _*Looks at Amy with an annoyed look*_ ** _And where's the fun in that?_** _*Turns to Hazen with a smile*_ ** _Y'know, I usually do this when I'm up to steal stuff... or if to prank people._**

 ** _Hazen:_** _*Slightly weirded out*_ ** _Ookaaay... (Remind me to get myself a new alarm system later.)._**

 ** _Tikal: Hi Hazen._**

 ** _Tails: Hiya Hazen. Nice to meet you! Also I should warn you._**

 ** _Hazen: Hey you two! And about what, Tails?_**

 ** _Tails:_** _*Thumbs behind him* **Knuckles.**_

 ** _Knuckles: So there you are!_** _*Glares at Hazen*_

 _ **Hazen:**_ _ **(Ah Crud, he's mad...)** *Gulps nervously* __**H-hey Knuckles...**_

 _ **Knuckles: You made me look like a little wimp, giving me a line about that diary thing.**_

 _ **Hazen:**_ _*Mumbles and scratches head uncomfortably*_ _ **I thought it was funny...**_

 _ **Knuckles: "Funny"?**_ _*Walks towards Hazen with head lowered and fist striking his palm*_ _ **Well,** **why don't we discuss how funny it was...**_ _*Looks at Hazen with raged-filled eyes* **...**_ _ **OVER A KNUCKLE SANDWICH?!**_ _*Raises his fist and runs at Hazen*_

 ** _Hazen: OH SHIT!_** _*Runs off the scene with Knuckles chasing after him*_

 ** _Everyone else:_** _*Sighing and sweat-dropped*_

 ** _Tikal: Isn't anyone going to stop him?_**

 ** _Rouge: Would you?_**

 _ **Sonic:** *Scratching his head* __**Well, it looks like we won't be seeing those two for the moment...**_

 _ **Amy:**_ _ **Why don't we do Hazen's job for him for the moment?**_

 _ **Rouge:**_ _ **Great idea! I'm gonna look over to the comment section.**_ _*Reads comments*_ _ **Aww...look at this. This darling here says that she really loves me and Knuckie~! Love you to, Mel~!**_ _*Air Kiss*_

 _ **Sonic: Hehe, cool comment! Be sure to support this fic, MG!**_ _*Wink and thumbs up*_

 _ **Tails:**_ _ **Now that that's done...who gonna say the disclaimer and start the story?**_

 _ **Hazen:** *Suddenly appears behind Tails* **That's still me!**_ _*Huff...Puff...Huff*_

 ** _Tikal:_** _*Surprised voice*_ _ **How did you manage to escape?**_

 _ **Hazen: Gave the slip on him hiding under a manhole. And I hope I lost him.**_ _*Turns to reader* **I don't own Sonic, or anyone connected to him since they belong to the SEGA. I only own my OCs and the plot! And now h**_ _ **ere's the next chapter of the tale. En-!**_

 ** _Knuckles: THERE YOU ARE!_** _*Rolling non-existent sleeves*_

 ** _Hazen: Welp, see ya guys! I'll try not to wind up the next few weeks in traction!_**

 ** _Knuckles: GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE TWERP!_**

 ** _Hazen: Nope! It's time for me to exit... stage right! Enjoy the fic!_** _*Disappears out the open door*_

* * *

 ** _Sonic and The Elemental Chronicles: The Beginning..._**

 ** _Chapter 6 [Part 1]: Fight Night..._**

 _Back to Sonic's entry..._

The instant Sonic appeared he began to tackle all the Badniks in the vicinity; Egg Gunners, Egg Fighters, Aero-Chasers, you name it and he wrecks it.

On the way he met up with some members of the Freedom Fighters and friends who were battered and bruised but still holding out against the metal baddies; Sally and Nicole, Monkey Khan, the D'Coolettes', Rotor Walrus, Rouge and Knuckles with Chaos and Tikal, and Amy (much to his pain as he got hugged the stuffings out of him by her again for saving her.).

"Are you guys alright?" said Sonic, rubbing his aching ribs.

"We're fine, thanks to ya Sugah-hog." said Bunnie appreciatively. Then she noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Tails? Ah had the impression that Sal-gal here told him ta come with ya."

"He said he'd be here." frowned Sonic. "Wonder what's taking him...?"

 _"Well well well, if it isn't Sonic..."_

The group turned to find the man behind the mayhem, floating over them in his Egg-Mobile.

"Hey there, Eggsy." smirked Sonic. "Ready for another round of butt-kicking?"

"Why yes, you little warthog." jeered Eggman. "Only this time you're gonna taste the bitterness of defeat in my-"

"Blah, blah, blah, how boring." taunted Sonic, rolling his eyes as he holds up a hand and opening and closing it like a talking mouth. "Let's get to the part where I beat your sorry, egg-shaped butt back to where it came from!"

"Grrr..." steamed Eggman. "Have it your way then, you blue pest! Robots! Destroy them!"

At his command, the army of metal minions behind him started to rush towards their targets.

"Alright gang. It's Badnik busting time!" said Sonic. The fighters began to close the gap between them and the robots.

Sonic delivered the first few fatalities by launching a _Spin Dash_ and slicing through a chain of Egg Gunners and causing them to explode.

"Come and get me, suckers." said Sonic as he ran around another Egg Gunner in circles before finishing it with a _Homing Attack._

Not wanting to be outdone by his rival, Knuckles delivered a _Knuckle Twister_ and drilled a right into a group of Egg Pawns, while his partner does her bit by shattering an Aero-Chaser who was about to attack a civilian, with a _Shrill Screech._

"Hah! I'll take you all on with my _Knuckle Duster_!" smirked Knuckles. Looking from the air Rouge smiled at him a moment, shaking her head at him before taking down an oncoming JETroid with a piercing kick to the chest.

Meanwhile Bunnie and Antoine, with her guns drawn and his sword unsheathed, were fighting against a horde of Egg Fighters. Having blasted her side of foes with her revolvers she turns and sees her beloved being knocked to the ground, overwhelmed by the Fighter's attacks as the robot raised it's sword.

"Hold on, Sugah-twan!" cried Bunnie.

Using her extendable cybernetic arm, she caught the robot by the head and dragged it to her before it could land the killer blow on to the coyote.

" _Don't._ " snarled Bunnie.

And still holding the robot, she threw it skywards.

" _Touch._ "

And then, activating her Booster Rockets, she followed the hurtling robot until she was directly behind it. The motion stopped and before the force of gravity could even pull the robot down she curved inward from her flight path till she faced the robot. Bunnie looked menacingly into eyes of the robot.

" _Mah._ "

She clasped her hands together and with her enormous strength, she smashed them at the head of the robot at the form of a double axe handle.

" _Darlin'!_ "

The impact of the blow caused it to zoom down to the ground, making a crater with a terrific crack and an explosion which sent rubble flying everywhere. Inside, it revealed the bot had been busted to pieces.

Antoine had watched what his spouse had done for him with stunned amazement. " _Mon dieu..._ "

The moment Bunnie had landed next to Twan with a worried look on her face, he swept the surprised rabbit of her feet by giving her in a tight embrace with a spin and a passionate kiss.

"Mah stars, Sugah-twan." gasped the blushing Bunnie as the kiss ended. "What was that for?"

"For being you, mon amour." smiled Antoine, giving her another but quicker kiss.

"Aw shucks!" said Bunnie bashfully. "Just doing mah duty of bein' a lovin' wife, Sugar. Now c'mon. There's still more of them trash buckets that need ta be cleaned out."

Concurrently, those who were teamed up against an onslaught of Egg Gunners who were firing their energy cannons without a pause were Sally, Ken and Nicole (who was in her projected form).

Nicole, in an attempt to protect themselves from the energy blasts, had used her skilled use of Nanites to form a force field around them and the group of innocents with them. But it was slowly fragmenting down even though she kept on rebuilding it back.

 _"They're gonna kill us!"_ yell a male bystander.

 _"Somebody, help us!"_ screamed someone else, a woman who clutching a bawling infant.

"Everyone! Please calm down." said Sally. "Don't panic. Nobody's going to die today." She was then interrupted by the holo-lynx;

"Sally!" said Nicole in a tired voice as her image began to faze and blur. "I'm uncertain as to how much more I can keep against this onslaught."

"Just try to hold out a little longer, Nicole!" said Sally, noticing that the energy of the yellow power ring attached on to the hand-held (NICOLE) is rapidly deteriorating as it flickers.

Sally turns to the monkey king, " I can't change her ring without letting ourselves get blasted by the Gunners but if I don't we're done either way. We need a plan, Ken!"

Monkey Khan smirked, "Already thought of one." He turned to Nicole, "How much longer till this field goes down?"

"Approximated time left; 1 minute and counting down."

"That's plenty. Think you can open up the top for a sec?"

Nicole nodded, "Yes..." And she made it open just enough for him to get through.

"Hey, Flying Nimbus!" called out Khan, to which a floating cloud zipped in next to him.

"Wait!" said Sally, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't do anything reckless."

Ken reached for the hand to give it a comforting squeeze. He grinned, "Don't worry. I got this!"

With that said, he hopped onto the cloud went out till he was in the position of sight of the Egg Gunners. As he raised and twirled his Atom-Bat, the sky above him were dark thunder clouds pulsing with lightning. What happened next was a tremendous bolt heading down straight to the monkey which was simply absorbed by staff, creating sparks of electricity that ran through the pole.

When Ken was ready, he jumped of his Nimbus. While falling he yelled at the shooters, "Hey, Metal-heads! Take this! _Thunder Crush!_ "

Holding the end of his pulsing staff, he struck in the middle of the squad and within impact the ground shattered as it cackled with electricity. The shock wave of the attack also caused the robots to overload and malfunction. Using this chance, Khan used his cyber strength and staff fighting skills to finish them off with ease.

When he was done, he turned back to Sally and Nicole who was now in her normal form as the lynx dispelled the force-field.

"How was that?" said Ken as he shouldered his staff.

He raised up both his palms and looked at the pair expectantly, "Don't leave me hanging!"

Smiling at the monkey, they gave him his double high five. And then went on with fighting more robots as they came into their view.

Finally, we see Rotor, Amy, Chaos and Tikal fending with a swarming platoon of Egg Pawns.

"Hi-yah!" shouted Amy, pounding the life out of a Pawn before spinning fast and taking down another pair.

Surprisingly, it was Tikal and Chaos who were making faster kill ratios among them, by dealing their attacks together.

Rotor with his weapons of choice, a heavy headed wrench on each hand, huffed out to them as he hammered another Pawn. "There's too many of them. We'll be overrun at this rate!"

When they heard this, Tikal and Chaos looked at each other and nodded together. Tikal then turned to Amy and Rotor, "I have an idea. Stand back. We'll handle this! Just try to keep them at bay a bit more!"

"Huh?" said Amy, confused. "But what will you do?"

"Just watch." said Tikal simply.

She turned to face the Pawns and stood her ground with Chaos as Amy and Rotor held back most of the robots on their own. As she and the water creature folded their palms together and bowed their heads as if in an act of prayer while the robots headed towards them fast. Amy and Rotor watched the motionless pair with apprehension.

Unexpectedly, the blue stone set on Tikal's golden tiara started to glow and form an aura her and Chaos. It became intense to a point that both the sakura hedgehog and the walrus had to squint their eyes to block out it's radiance as the sudden wave of energy pushed back the Pawns around them and causing them to self-destruct.

As abrupt as it started, the light instantly diminished and in it's midst revealed a lone form, presumably Tikal for it's height and dread-locked hair.

Amy ran along with Rotor to Tikal as the peach echidna turned to face them but the closer they came the more they saw how different she was; Her body seemed to be wobbling like water and she's turned... _green?_

"Tikal? Are you all right?" asked Amy.

"Yes, Amy. We are fine..." replied what seemed to be Tikal but her voice seemed different as well; It was a lot more harsher and rather grating than that soft and sweet tone they were used to.

" _'We?'_ " said Rotor.

"Yes Rotor, 'We'. Meaning me and Chaos."

"You and Chaos?"

"You mean..."

"Yes. We have fused to one form."

Rotor scratched his head, "So that makes you what... Tikhaos?"

"We suppose that's... fitting." frowned Tikhaos. She looks around her to see more badniks approaching.

"Have this!" said Tikhaos, raising a palm to the sky and creating a large sphere of water. " _Aqua Sphere: Rain!_ "

As the water-trailing attack launched up in the air. The sphere dispersed and a great shower of chaos-infused water appeared, soaking the robots around the trio and short circuiting them to a stop. Amy and Rotor gaped at her.

"Do you two have any rings or emeralds?" asked Tikhaos as she turned to them.

"Of course. Why?" asked Amy.

"This form hungers and feeds on chaos energy. If not replenished, we won't be able to hold on to a physical form."

Rotor and Amy fished out a pouch of rings from their possession and handed them to the water-echidna, who reached in and grabbed the rings. As the energy of the rings flow to Tikhaos, they began to turn from the glowing gold to dull yellow and then reduce to dust and disappear.

"Better now. Come! We must help the others." said Tikhaos. With a nod from Amy and Rotor, they took off.

 _At the Casino Plaza..._ _[BGM: Surprise Attack (Dynasty Warriors OST)]_

After a while as the battle continues to tide in the favor of the good guys, the number of Eggman's robot reduced drastically to scrap metal.

As he punched the lights out of another JETroid, "Looks like that's the last of them!" exclaimed Sonic to the others, as he looked around him. Sure enough, no badniks were within their sight.

"You're right." said Monkey Khan, grinning.

"Too bad, though. I was getting warmed up." said Knuckles as we strode to Sonic's right side.

"Yo Eggman. Looks like we broke all your toys." smirked Sonic as he turned Eggman.

However to his surprise, Eggman laughed without a trace of anger. "That's what you think Sonic! I have a new ace up my sleeve to show you." With this said, Eggman pressed a button on his control panel and cried, "Get ready for your doom, Sonic!"

Abruptly the ground quaked as something massive blazed out from the sky and crashed just a few feet from the fighters, making the ground shake under their feet. Black smoke appeared from the object, obscuring it's view from them.

Then a heavy gust of wind blew it back and revealed a hulk of a robot; Over 6 feet tall, a bulky structure, with a head in the shape of a small dome and the lower part of it's face hidden around like a unfolded steel collar. Painted in black and red with the Eggman Insignia over it's chest. It also seemed to be producing black smoke from it's body that came out from the pumping pistons that were protruding from it's back (a large pair situated in the shoulder blades and smaller ones above the small of it's back) and from the circular exhaust grate on each of it's shoulders. It's red eyes stared at the mobians with intensity.

"Meet E-25... Blastronaut!" exclaimed Eggman. "He will make that you'll be blasted to Kingdom Come!"

Sonic appraised the robot. "At least he's not as fat as the last one. And _waaay_ better looking than you anyway, Your Chubbiness!" said Sonic as he did a long exaggerated bow.

"Grah!" growled Eggman. "It's time for you to be nothing more than smeared ashes on the pavement."

Sonic smiled as he gets ready with his battle pose, "Bring it on, Eggman!"

Eggman turns to the robot and commanded, "Get them!"

At once the mech charged, his hands were set ablaze as fire ignited from them. He raised a curled fist at the blue hedgehog in front of him and brought it down.

"Woah!" yelped Sonic as he swiftly stepped back, the fist landing where he had been just a second reducing the gravel around it into melted tar, with the robot sinking into the goop. He seemed to struggle as he tried to pulled out it's fist and feet.

"Looks like you're stuck, buddy..." Sonic smirked but then stopped as he looked in disbelief. "...Huh?"

Blastronaut took his hand and stepped out easily from the gunk, the flames rising out of the tar before falling off as if unable to hold on due to it's heat. Stepping out, it charged at the hedgehog again with a flurry of fiery punches which Sonic readily evaded. He then jumped in for a sweeping kick to the robot's side, only to let out a scream of pain when Sonic made contact. Leaping away from the robot, Sonic looked at his right leg to see the scorch mark which the pain had now lessened into aching throbs. Seeing the robot, he noticed that it seemed to emit a faint red before fading back to it's normal hue.

"Woohohohohoho! Nice try but Blastronaut is not going to be so easy to be dealt with!" Eggman laughed. "Not only is he upgraded with some of my most powerful weapons and armor but he can withstand and generate temperatures that would only rival to the sun!"

As if to agree with what his creator had said, out of his pistons and grates came out roaring columns of flame for a moment before turning back into smoke.

"Hope you enjoy hedgehog flambé, Sonic!" cackled Eggman.

"Heh... no thanks!" Sonic said to Eggman. "I'd rather eat chili dogs after I'm done with your overgrown oven." Sonic sped close to Blastronaut,

"Come and get me, ya big toaster!" yelled Sonic, as he does an akanbe before dashing away. Immediately, he was chased after by the robot.

 _Meanwhile with the rest of the Team..._

"Why are we standing around here for again?" asked Knuckles to Sally, tapping his foot testily.

"We could be assisting Sonic fighting with zee robot instead." said Antoine.

The moment the fight began, the rest of the Freedom Fighters moved back well away to safety behind a large pile of debris so that they, or rather Sally and Nicole, could asses strategies.

"Say what you want, you two." said Sally, tapping away at a blue airborne screen that was projecting from her handheld. "But I want to set a plan against what we're dealing with here." She turns to the holo-lynx, "Nicole, are you done?"

"Not yet, Sally." replied Nicole, her eyes closed in concentration.

"Let's try to hurry a bit." said Nicole, pausing her work briefly to look at the battle. She had a worried look on her face.

"Why're ya so tense, Sal-gal?" asked Bunnie. It has been a while since she saw the princess of Acorn like this and that too against Eggman.

Sally turns to look at the mad doctor above. He had on a sinister smile as his eyes followed the zooming hedgehog delightedly, as if this time he couldn't go wrong. "I just have this bad feeling, Bunnie." said Sally.

 _Back to Sonic..._

 _"You're too slow!"_ taunted Sonic. He had placed the robot at a standstill by running around him in circle. He then ran even faster, creating afterimages that ran with the original.

"C'mon! Show me what you got instead of standin' around!" said Sonic. Sonic expected the robot would get angrier and thus clumsier, leaving him more vulnerable to his attacks.

But what he didn't count on was that instead the robot oblige to his challenge. He stretched out his arms, palms facing each side of the blue circle. Small, circular hatches opened from each palm and suddenly streams of flames lashed out from them.

Just a second from being charred on the outside and chewy inside, Sonic buckled his knees and slid under the pole of fire. As we see it in slow motion, Sonic slipped under it with just half an inch away from his nose. He then skid-turned to a stop.

 _"That was pretty close."_ thought Sonic, wiping his nose with his fist. _"Guess I shouldn't underestimate him."_

And slipping on a cocky smile, "That all you got?" called Sonic.

And in answer, Blastronaut pulled out the heavy artillery which included a machine gun, a missile turret, a missile launcher and a mortar launcher; A laser sight settled onto the hedgehog's chest. And the robot fired.

Sonic looked at the oncoming attack and thought with a deadpan expression, _"...I hadda ask."_

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 _ **Sonic:** *Similar deadpan expression* ... **Really? Hazen just had to cut it off as a cliffhanger right here?**_

 _ **Tail: And how long till I come into the picture?**_

 _ **Amy: Calm down, you two. It's his first try and Hazen doing his best.**_

 _ **Sonic: Speaking of the guy, where the hell is he? He's been gone for, like 4 hours.**_

 _ **Rouge: I'm sure the poor sweetie's still being chased by my Knuckle-headed boyfriend.**_

 _*Sonic's phone suddenly rings*_

 ** _Sonic:_** _*Surprised expression* **Hey! It's a text from Hazen. Look.**_

 _ **Hazen: [Hey, you guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the cliffhangers. This chapter's getting a bit too long, so I'm gonna be dividing it. Hope you guys and you readers don't mind. BTW, I'm still being chased by Knuckles. Don't know how to lose him (i _i ;). Can you guys look after my place till I get back? I'll be back soon... hopefully alive and in one piece.]**_

 _ **Tails: Well, at least we know that he's still fine.**_

 _ **Tikal: But the question is... how will he find time to write if he's being chased?**_

 _*Sonic's phone rings again*_

 ** _Amy: Another text?_**

 ** _Sonic: Yeah. Looks like we have our answer._**

 ** _Hazen: [P.S.- Don't worry about the story. I got my phone with me and I'll be up with the next chapter as soon as I can. Until then... farewell, my friends...]_**

 _*After 5 minutes of silence*_

 ** _Amy: So... now what?_**

 _ **Tails: Guess we'll have make ourselves at home.**_

 _ **Sonic: Then I'm headed for the kitchen. I'm starving.**_

 _ **Amy: Me and Tikal'll help with the cooking.**_

 _ **Rouge: I think I'll have a look at any trinkets over here that I can "borrow". I don't think Hazen will mind that.** *Waltzes off upstairs*_

 ** _Sonic: Tails?_**

 ** _Tails:_** _*Sweat-drops*_ ** _Got_ _it._** _*Goes after Rouge*_

 ** _Sonic:_** _*Turns to readers and gives a winky grin* **Catch ya guys later. It's Chili Dog Time!** *Goes back to kitchen*_


	10. Chapter 6 (Pt 2): Eggman's the winner?

**_Sonic:_ **_*Yawns as he lies back on the sofa* **Ugh!** **I'm sooo bored.**_

 ** _Amy:_** _*Bringing out a tray of cupcakes from kitchen* **It's been awhile since those two went out.**_

 _ **Tails:** *Reading a book and takes a cupcake from Amy* **I'm pretty impressed that Hazen's holding out this long.**_

 _ **Rouge:** *Trying on a necklace that she ''found'' upstairs and staring at a hand mirror* **It's either that or Knuckles killed him and buried him under a tombstone which says** "Here lies Hazen. May He Rest in Pieces."._

 _*Everyone else deadpanned at Rouge*_

 ** _Tails: That's not funny, Rouge._**

 ** _Tikal: And don't you mean "in Peace"?_** _*Asks in a puzzled tone*_

 ** _Rouge: By the time Knuckles is through honey, Hazen'll be in more pieces than a jigsaw puzzle._**

 _*Another WTF moment when suddenly the doorbell rang*_

 ** _Amy:_ _Who could that be?_** _*Walks towards the door*_

 ** _Tails: It's probably Knuckles..._**

 ** _Sonic: ..And with a pulped fanfiction author towed behind him._**

 _*Amy opens the door and to the surprise of everyone else, came in Sally, Nicole, Monkey Khan, Antoine, Bunnie and Dusk.*_

 ** _Amy:_** _*Happy expression as she hugs the visitors, with Bunnie last* **Hey, you guys!**_ ** _Where were you and what took you?_**

 _ **Bunnie:** *Smiles* **We wanted to go straightaway when ya'll said we were all comin' here but we had to convince ol' Princess "Stick-in-the-Mud"** *Thumbs at Sally behind, who scowls back* **to abandon her royal duties for a bit an' that took us awhile.**_

 _ **Sally:** *Mumbles* **...Not a "Stick-in-the-Mud"...**_

 _ **Monkey Khan: And on the way we took a wrong turn and got lost around the city but luckily for us, this guy** *Points to Dusk* **showed us the way, saying that he knows the guy we're searching for, and here we are. Why don't you introduce yourself?**_

 _ **Dusk:** *Smiles from under his cloak* **Hello. The name's Dusk, Hazen's O/C in his current story. Nice to finally meet you all.**_

 _ ***** After all __pleasantries were made*_

 ** _Tails: Uh, why are you still wearing the cloak, Dusk?_**

 ** _Dusk: There's a reason and I'll will probably give the answer later in the story. By the way, where's Hazen? I thought that he'd be here too._**

 _ **Sonic:** *Scratches his head uncomfortably* **Well, Dusk, the thing is...**_

 _*The others explained what had happened to Hazen*_

 ** _Dusk:_** _*Sweat-drops* **Hooboy... Let just hope he won't kill him.**_

 _ **Sally: I'm sure Knuckles won't hurt him too badly.**_

 _ **Dusk:** *Raised his brows in surprise* **W** **hat made you think that I was talking about-** *Then stops himself* **Uhh... Yeah. That's exactly what I was thinking about.** *Dusk's phone beeped and he read the message* **Right!** **How** **about we get on with the story?**_

 _ **Amy: Huh? But isn't Hazen a little... busy?**_

 _ **Dusk: He sent me a message to my phone just now, saying that he just uploaded a chapter earlier today.** *Logs in to Hazen's computer* **And here it is.**_

 _ **Sonic: Oh cool. Let's see how it continued from the place where I was just about to get blown up.**_

 _ **Dusk: Hehe. Oh, and Tails? Hazen said that you'll be appearing in this chapter.**_

 _ **Tails: Awesome!**_

 _ **Tikal: So then, shall we?**_

 _ **Dusk: Sure. I'll do the disclaimer.** *Looks at reader* **Our currently missing author does not own anyone or anything from SEGA. He only owns his story plots and me...** **(Now why does that sound so weird?)** *Shakes his head to himself and smiles* **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _Previously on Sonic and The Elemental Chronicles..._

 _"Well well well, if it isn't Sonic..."_

 _The group turned to find the man behind the mayhem, floating over them in his Egg-Mobile._

 _"Hey there, Eggsy." smirked Sonic. "Ready for another round of butt-kicking?"_

* * *

 _Then a heavy gust of wind blew it back and revealed a hulk of a robot; Over 6 feet tall, a bulky structure, with a head in the shape of a small dome and the lower part of it's face hidden around like a unfolded steel collar. Painted in black and red with the Eggman Insignia over it's chest. It also seemed to be producing black smoke from it's body that came out from the pumping pistons that were protruding from it's back (a large pair situated in the shoulder blades and smaller ones above the small of it's back) and from the circular exhaust grate on each of it's shoulders. It's red eyes stared at the mobians with intensity._

 _"Meet E-25... Blastronaut!" exclaimed Eggman. "He will make that you'll be blasted to Kingdom Come!"_

 _Sonic appraised the robot. "At least he's not as fat as the last one. And waaay better looking than you anyway, Your Chubbiness!" said Sonic as he did a long exaggerated bow._

 _"Grah!" growled Eggman. "It's time for you to be nothing more than smeared ashes on the pavement."_

 _Sonic smiled as he gets ready with his battle pose, "Bring it on, Eggman!"_

* * *

 _"Let's try to hurry a bit." said Nicole, pausing her work briefly to look at the battle. She had a worried look on her face._

 _"Why're ya so tense, Sal-gal?" asked Bunnie. It has been a while since she saw the princess of Acorn like this and that too against Eggman._

 _Sally turns to look at the mad doctor above. He had on a sinister smile as his eyes followed the zooming hedgehog delightedly, as if this time he couldn't go wrong. "I just have this bad feeling, Bunnie." said Sally._

* * *

 _"That was pretty close." thought Sonic, wiping his nose with his fist._ _"Guess I shouldn't underestimate him."_

 _And slipping on a cocky smile, "That all you got?" called Sonic._

 _And in answer, Blastronaut pulled out the heavy artillery which included a machine gun, a missile turret, a missile launcher and a mortar launcher; A laser sight settled onto the hedgehog's chest. And the robot fired._

 _Sonic looked at the oncoming attack and thought with a deadpan expression, "...I hadda ask."_

* * *

 ** _Sonic and The Elemental Chronicles: The Beginning..._**

 ** _Chapter 6 [Part 2]: Eggman's... the winner?..._**

 _Sonic's POV..._

 _"Is this the end?"_ thought Sonic. _"Is this the end of Sonic the Hedgehog?"_

Then on second thought he thinks, _"Oh wait. This is about the time when someone comes in and-"_

It was at this moment that something caught him by the arm and pulls him back, away from the fiery blast zone that came upon the spot. After a back-lurch of 150 meters, Sonic was released and he turned to see a few familiar faces.

"What took ya guys so long?" smiled Sonic.

"What the hay were ya doin', just standin' there?" demanded Bunnie. "Tryin' to be roadkill?"

"Nah. Just had a hunch Sally would send a little help. Wanted to check if I was right." said Sonic as he added with a wink.

Bunnie was unimpressed and so was Knuckles, and Monkey Khan. Tikhaos just stood, watching the distant but closing robot with tension.

"I swear that this is exactly why Sally dumped you and came to me in the first place!" exclaimed Monkey Khan with disgust.

To Sonic, that stung; Sonic and Sally used to be together. Sonic was then the royal consort of the soon-to-be queen but things went downhill for the couple about a few weeks back and the princess, in tears, went on to seek comfort in the arms of the Monkey King.

"That may have my fault and I'll admit that." scowled Sonic as he came close and looked into Khan's eyes. "But don't push it, Monkey Boy!"

"Make me, Spiney!" snarled back the Monkey King, now the both of them staring daggers at each other.

Knuckles decided to come between the two. "Look, you two." said Knuckles as he pushed the pair away. "Whatever happened then, has happened and is now over. How about putting our focus on the now?"

"..." Both Sonic and Ken were silent. Then they looked at each other again.

"...Sorry." said Monkey Khan quietly. "What I said was uncalled for."

"Don't be." said Sonic as he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "I know I'm reckless. Can't change that. I also can't change what happened. So, just promise that you'll take care of... her." Sonic then grinned, "'Cause if I hear anything, I'll be there with a punch with your name on it."

Monkey Khan smirked, "Looking forward to it."

"Umm..." At the sound, the others turned to look at Tikhaos.

"If you all are quite done, it would appear that our... _little friend_... will be upon us. Like, now." said Tikhaos as she and the others glanced behind them.

Monkey Khan looked back at Sonic, "Shall we?"

"Let's!" smirked Sonic. And with that, the team began their attack on the giant mecha.

 _Moments before_ _to the Freedom Fighters..._

"Knuckles? Bunnie? Ken? And... Tikal?" said Sally as she watched the robot engaged it's weapons at Sonic (and doing a double take on Tikal's new form). "Think you four could give some backup to him?"

"Alright." said Monkey Khan, twirling his staff as he hopped on to his Nimbus.

"Sure thing, Princess." said Bunnie, powering up her boosters. Tikhaos nodded.

Knuckles grinned, "Let's go then!." They then left for the blue hedgehog.

"Nicole?" Sally turned to ask the Holo-AI. "Are you done?"

"Just about... there." replied Nicole, opening her eyes. "I hacked the mainframe computer aboard the airship above just like you asked, and found the files concerning of Robotnik's newest robots that he mentioned. Downloading files... completed!" said Nicole.

She snaps her fingers and a green-tinted screen popped out of nowhere showing folders related to the doctor's creations, which were listed in an alphabetical order. Scrolling down the list, Nicole found a folder that was named _**"New E-series creations."**_

Selecting the folder, it then listed the robots that Eggman had recently created. Nicole quickly found what she was looking for as she exclaimed,

"Here we are! The files on E-25 Blastronaut." said Nicole. Her eyes then glowed in neon green as she reads aloud the passages of information to the others in an audible voice;

 _ **Production Information:**_

 ** _Name:_** _Blastronaut_

 ** _Alias:_** _E-25_

 ** _Model:_** _E-Series_

 ** _Class:_** _Armored Defense System_

 ** _Manufacturer:_** _Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik_

 ** _Affiliation:_** _The Eggman Empire_

 ** _Technical Information:_**

 ** _Length:_** _1.9m [6 ft 2 in]_

 ** _Width:_** _2.1m [6 ft 8 in]_

 ** _Height/Depth:_** _2.5m [8 ft 2 in]_

 ** _Mass:_** _2.6 metric tons [5732 lbs]_

 ** _Armor/Hull:_** _Heat emitting steel alloy plating {{File Encrypted}}_

 ** _Shielding:_** _Chaos-powered bubble shield_

 ** _Targeting Systems:_** _Motion sensor 1500m, laser sights, lock-on, red square targeting_

 ** _Armaments:_** _Flamethrowers [Palms] with range of 150m, Flame Mortar Launcher [Chest], Tri-barreled Missile Turret [(L)Wrist], Heavy Machine Gun (Model GShG-7.62) [(R)Arm], Multiple Missile Launcher (Model BM-27 Uragan) [Shoulders], Jet Boosters [Feet]_

 ** _Energy Supply:_** _{{File Encrypted}}_

"How intriguing." said Nicole, with her eyes turning normal. "Have a look at this." With the flick of a finger she flipped to show Sally who immediately frowned.

"As I analyze the level of these encryption codes, I'm guessing this is something the doctor wants to keep hidden."

"See if you can decrypt it." said Sally. "Maybe this could be something important."

 _Back to the Battle... [BGM: DogFight (Transformers Prime OST)]_

"Take this!" roared Knuckles as he sent in a _Knuckle Duster_ for Blastronaut, the punch causing a small explosion and a shock wave when it hit. The robot cross-blocked it and took the hit while he was driven back a foot. Knuckles stood there, surprised. He had never known someone else, either of flesh or metal, could have managed to block it whereas others would have been simply sent flying.

After the initial shock, Knuckles grinned. "So, you're strong enough to block my punch. Let's see if I can do better. Come on! Hit me with your best shot." Knuckles punched his fists together and took up a boxing stance.

Blastronaut rush forward retaliated with a punch of his own that broke through Knuckles' block, connected to his lower jaw and sending the hapless echidna flying into and straight through a building, which collapsed a moment after.

Lying on a pile of rubble Knuckles raised and shook the cobwebs out from his head. "Now _that_ was a doozy of a punch." he said dazed. Then he dropped, out for the count.

The others looked at that as though they themselves have been hit with a ton of bricks.

"Hoooweyy! That thing packs a mightier punch than a herd o' bunkin' bronco." said Bunnie. "Ya still think we can take him on?"

"Sure!" said Sonic confidently, pointing at the robot's chest. "Just gotta hit it where it hurts. It's time for the ol' Fastball Special!"

"But ain't Knuckles a part of that move?" asked Bunnie.

"Yeah, so you're gonna have to fill in for him." replied Sonic as he rolled into a blue spiked ball. He then said, "Is the pitcher ready to throw?"

"Ah'm ready to pitch in a strike, Sugah!" said Bunnie as she picked the rolled hedgehog up.

"And here comes in ace pitcher D'Coolette, throwin' for Team Freedom Fighters." started Bunnie, who removed her cowgirl hat and pulled out a baseball cap out of nowhere, placing it on her head.

At once, the scene changes from a battleground in a tumbling city to a large baseball field in a stadium. There was Bunnie standing on the pitcher's mound, wearing baseball cap with a symbol of "FF"(with one F being overshadowed by the other)in yellow, and a leather mitt that was holding her "ball". And at the home plate was Blastronaut who raising his slightly bowed head to give a steel-cold glare at the rabbit. A purple cap with the Eggman logo printed on the front, and a baseball bat that was the size of a 5-foot club was with him.

"You're about ta taste the new upgrades augmented on to mah metal bits." said Bunnie, taking out from a pouch attached to her belt the purple chaos emerald. Holding the emerald, she touches the shoulder of her robotic arm and a hatch, which had the diameter shape and depth of the emerald, opens.

Placing the emerald inside the hatch, she called out, "Here goes!... _Power Mode!_ " Purple light then flooded from the crevices of her cybernetic appendages and then dimmed down to purple lines running up from them. Bunnie looks at herself with fascination.

 _"Alright, I have to hand it to Sally and Nicole... this feels pretty great so far."_ thought Bunnie, as she rotated her left arm and feet.

"Let's see if this works the way they said it would...'' The moment before the wind-up, Bunnie's robotic appendages glowed furiously with purple energy.

"Here goes!... _Fastball Special!_ " called Bunnie as she threw Sonic, now trailing blue behind him.

"WOOOHOOO!" shouted Sonic as speeds through the air like a blue-streaked bullet.

 _Blastronaut's POV..._

Holding his bat tight in his metal hands, Blastronaut scanned the oncoming blue object. Words quickly processed down his visual optics as he did so;

 _[ANALYSING TARGET... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG]_

 _[PROJECTILE SPEED... 750 MPH]_

 _[CALCULATING COLLISION IMPACT... LESS THAN 3 SECONDS]_

 _[APPROPRIATE MANEUVER OF ACTION... TO WHACK THE SNOT OUT OF THAT BALL!]_

The robot's eyes gave off an expression of a smirk. And Bunnie noticed it immediately and realized with wide eyes, _"Oh shoot! He's gonna hit for a home run!"_

As Sonic made contact with the steel bat, it sent the hedgehog flying out to the sky as if he was swatted away like a pesky mosquito. The reality of the scene showed Blastronaut backhanding Sonic instead.

"Woooaaaahhh!" yelled the cobalt hero as he went.

"Suger-hog!" called out the bionic bunny, before have her focus drawn to the metal tyrant brandishing his machine gun at everyone in the vicinity.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Woooaaahhhhh!"

Meanwhile, Sonic is still seen flying up above the city. And as the hedgehog wondered what the heck just happened, he has come face to face with Flight's greatest enemy; Gravity.

Sonic could almost hear Tails' voice saying, _"Gravity isn't just a good idea, Sonic. It's a law."_

"What I wouldn't give to have that law revoked right about now!" said Sonic as he freefell to ground, beneath him being covered with piles of rubble, several of which still having their steel bars pointing up.

Sonic thought that he was about to be a shish kebab, when he suddenly landed on a cushioned seating of leather. Looking around he saw that he was on a cockpit of a biplane, and this particular one had a blue and yellow paintjob and the tail wing had a familiar twin-tailed symbol.

"The Tornado!" said Sonic. "Tails made it just in time! ...But then, where is he?"

Sonic noted that the teenage kitsune was nowhere in sight. The plane was obviously on autopilot but if he's not on the plane, where is...?

 _"Hey Sonic!"_

Hearing that voice, Sonic just had to give a big smile at it; It sounded much more cheerful than the last time Tails had spoken to him.

"Heya Tails." replied Sonic. And looking at the right side he saw Tails, flying in his hi-tech suit of armor as he waved at him...

 _...Hold on! A hi-tech what-now?!_

 _The Freedom Fighters..._

There seemed to be only little done whatsoever on defeating the robot though the Freedom Fighters agree to one point; It seemed to be getting stronger with each passing minute.

"This is getting harder to beat, you guys!" exclaimed Monkey Khan, as he looked at the robot who was showing off his entire arsenal, and puffing his breath.

"It's like he's getting more power. I can sense it." said Tikhaos, growling. "It's Chaos energy."

"But Eggman couldn't have powered that thing with any of the emeralds." argued Knuckles, who had recovered from Blastronaut's punch with a plaster in place of the bruise on his face. "We know for a fact that we have all of them with us;" He started to count off with his fingers. "Sonic, Shadow, Bunnie, Gemerl and I have an emerald each. And Tails has the other two."

"But you can't deny that he's using energy from the emeralds." countered Chaos-fused echidna. "I know you can feel it too."

Knuckles nodded his head. "I do."

Then Bunnie said, "Maybe he's usin' on o' them fakes you was talkin' about."

"It's possible." said Sally, placing a hand under her chin. "They have similar energy to the real ones."

"But they have too much of negative than positive." said Knuckles. "Once their power drains out, they shatter. And I don't think it's what he-"

 _"WE HAVE AN INCOMING!"_ shouted Rouge, pointing to a large missile heading straight for them.

 _"Everybody scatter now!"_

They fled just in time; Had they stayed a moment longer they would have turned into charred bits and pieces.

But their troubles were just beginning for Blastronaut now chose this moment to stage an all-out attack; It was relentless and by the time he was done, the Freedom Fighters were kneeling from pain and exhaustion.

"Woohoohoohoohoo!" guffawed Eggman as he looked at them with delight. "Looks like Blastronaut's a big success. Even your so-called _hero_ must have used his legs to run away from my robot's might." His laughter rang out through the crumbled city, echoing through the place showing desolation and emptiness in it's wake.

 _To the ship above..._

"I didn't think I'd get to see the day the doctor finally win." said Bocoe as they watched the video feed on the computer.

"Me too. I'm so happy that my visual optics are crying." said Decoe, weeping like a fountain.

"So am I." said Bocoe, beginning to cry too as he hugged his friend.

"Quiet, ya babies!" shouted Bokkun. "Just because the doc won this time doesn't mean you have to go in pieces like this!"

 _"We can't help it!"_ bawled out the pair in unison.

 _"Did we hear that right?"_

Another voice came into the room, a feminine voice. And upon hearing it, the two robots went through a dramatic change; They went from shedding tears loudly as they embraced, to being apart and looking quite tall and dignified.

The person who spoke walked in to the room. The voluptuous form appeared to be that of a female android, slender and graceful. She had purple metallic skin and had the dress and equipment of a female ninja, or kunoichi as it is called; Black robes which the sleeve openings are big and reach almost to the fingers and pants which reach to the ankles, grey fingerless gloves and black boots, a grey net armor, a purple belt, a head mask which had a marking of her code (E-91) etched on to the forehead and a purple visor covering her eyes. On her right shoulder blade opening, the Eggman insignia was visible.

Once entered she deactivated the visor with a touch to her temple and removed her mask, thus revealing her face; A pair of violet colored eyes stared about the room until they fixed upon the laughing image of the moustached man in the red suit and the beat up mobians on the screen. The thing that struck about her at the moment would be how she seemed like a tall, female version of Bokkun, thanks to the familiar shape of her head.

"Oh yes." said Decoe in a posh sort of voice. "We knew quite well that our glorious leader would be victorious. Didn't we, Bocoe?"

"Quite!" said Bocoe, with a similar but less impressive accent. Both the robots seemed to be trying to gain the attention of the ninja.

But she ignored them, much to their frustration, and she headed over to the minor who looked like her and asked, "Well?"

"It's right there on the screen, Sis Kun!" replied Bokkun. "The doc finally did it!"

"Huh..." said the ninja, bringing her focus back to the image. "Can't believe the old man won this time. What do you make of it, Metal?"

She turned back to the doorway where Sonic's robotic doppelganger, Metal Sonic, stood and leaned against. The other robots looked at him with surprise, seeing as they haven't heard him enter with Kun.

Metal had undergone some major changes through the years; Not only is he now physically built to how look how Sonic is today and has gotten other numerous upgrades, he now has a personality unlike his predecessors. It's strange having emotions and the other things that came with it but he doesn't show it much.

 _"{...}"_ Metal just remains quiet as he watches the screen.

"I know what you mean." interpreted Kun as she crossed her arms. "It's hard to form the right words to say, isn't it?"

Metal nods in acknowledgment. And then speaks in his robotic voice, _"{...It looks like his scheme worked just as he had foreseen...}"_ Metal then stops and hesitates.

"...?" the purple ninja questioned, raising a brow.

Metal then beckoned Kun to him with a glance. And to which she went, to the consternation of the silver and gold pair. Once close, the Metal quietly worded,

 _"{...I seem to sense a strange energy signature... heading this way...}"_

"...An emerald, perhaps?"

 _"{...That I can feel about three of them but what I'm feeling along with them... it's not from an emerald and it's not anything that is recognizable in my databases...}"_

"So what are you..."

The other three robots watched this quick exchanges of talk like spectators of a tennis match, (with Decoe and Bocoe growing more and more green with envy), when Bokkun interrupted by shouting, "Keep it down! The doc's talking!"

Silent again, the crew in the ship up above watched the scene down below.

 _Back on the ground..._

"Now to show that I'm not without mercy, I'll give all of you a chance to live and I do hope you make the right decision..."

The bloated doctor hovered over to the group, who were now kneeling down and bound in chains made from a strange substance which Knuckles and even Monkey Khan couldn't break, courtesy of Eggman's remaining Eggpawns who made a ring around them. Tikhaos, Bunnie and Rotor were nowhere to be seen among them.

"Three of you seemed to have escaped my robot's clutches..." said Eggman. "But it doesn't matter. He'll soon sniff them out, capture them and make them kneel before me as well."

Making a smile like he's finally the big cheese of the world and relishing the look of disgust on Sally's face, he spoke in a soft tone yet demanding tone, "Swear your allegiance to me and the Eggman Empire and join among my ranks..."

He gave off a grin as he continued, "...or be robotisized and join me anyway. What do you say, Princess?"

Sally spat at the doctor's direction, the glob splattering onto his craft's windshield. Eggman looked stunned at this particular display of defiance. And so did the Freedom Fighter crew as they stared at her, mouths open in astonishment. They've never seen her act like that before.

But Eggman's features soon turned towards total displeasure. He spoke in a strained tone he kept his anger in check, "On second thoughts, you've all been banes of my existence for too long... just like that miserable blue inkblot. And what you do with inkblots?"

Eggman smiled insidiously, "Why, you _expunge_ them from existence..."

The Freedom Fighters' faces quickly felt the alarm and fear growing in their faces as they paled at his words.

Eggman continued, "...and what better way to that than to _burn them out!_ "

He turned towards Blastronaut and barked, "Incinerate them with your flames till they're nothing but smoked charcoal..."

He began to fly back to the airship as turned his back to them. He then added as an afterthought, "Make sure they go to their deaths quickly. I won't stand for any suffering for them, being such great foes as they were."

With a nod to his creator, he activated his flamethrowers and pointed it out to the mobians who were now struggling to undo their binds. Thoughts ran through their heads, none of them happy ones.

 _"Have to break loose! ...Sonic... I'm sorry..."_

 _"Sorry, Sonic... I couldn't keep her safe..."_

 _"And I didn't even get to see what my wedding ring looked like..."_

 _"I... Rouge..."_

 _"Ma chère Bunnie, je t'aime..."_

 _"SONIIIC... !"_

Blastronaut's palms ignited, it's purpose being to raze it's struggling prisoners to the ground. Suddenly, he's struck away from them... with what looked like a blue-spined ball hitting him into his abdomen, sending him stumbling back a few steps. Catching his balance, he looked at what hit him and his eyes narrowed.

"Now _that_ was what I call a _Fastball Special_!" called out from the ball. The Freedom Fighters recognized it at once.

"Sorry, big guy. But ya won't be barbecuing my friends anytime soon!" said Sonic as he unrolled himself with a flip and a smirk. The next thing did was using his speed and sharp quills, he took out the Eggpawns and sliced the shackles that hd the mobians.

"Thanks for the save, Sonic!" said Monkey Khan, rubbing his wrists.

"Yeah, Sonic!" said Knuckles, grinning. "We thought we'd be 'toast'."

"I'm the one with the funny jokes, Knux." said Sonic with a wink. "But I think you guys also have to thank-"

"SOOONNIIIC!"

Sonic turned pale hearing that all-too-familiar shriek. A second later, he was tackled to the ground and getting a bear hug from the sakura hedgehog. The rest of the crew sweat-dropped at the all-too-familiar scene.

Eggman, hearing the commotion on the ground, turned to see his #1 Nemesis still up and running, albeit getting squashed by his stalker. He shouted with frustration, "Grah, what does it take to get rid of you, you blue rat!?"

"How many times do I have to get it to your thick skull, Eggbutt?" frowned Sonic, shaping his ruffled quills as he got away from getting strangled. "One; I'm a hedgehog, not a rat. And two; If you don't get out of here, I'm gonna be the one getting rid of you."

"Hah!" Eggman sneered. "You and what army?"

"An army of... one!" replied Sonic in a matter-of-fact way, holding a finger to Eggman.

The mad doctor sat there, staring at the hedgehog incredulously before going on a fit of laughter; He laughed so much that the sides of his Egg-Mobile began to wobble dangerously. His friends looked at Sonic as if he was talking nonsense.

"Sonic?" whispered Sally. "What do you mean by that?"

"Trust me on this, Sal!" grinned Sonic. "This is gonna be epic."

"S-so!" Eggman managed to say between his guffaws. "W-where is this redoubtable enemy who is your entire a-army?"

"Oh, you won't need to wait, Egghead." said Sonic. "He should be about here in _three... two... one!_

[BGM: Outlands (TRON Legacy OST)]

The crowd below and on the airship above heard a sonic boom over the distance. Turning to the direction from where it came, they all saw something heading to their vicinity.

"Sonic, who or what is that?" asked Amy, her eyes wide.

"You'll see, Ames." said Sonic, an excited look up in his eyes. "Even I didn't believe it when I first saw him like that."

"Like what?" asked Sally. "And who you are talking abou-"

 _"Tell your robot to stand down, Eggman!"_

They all heard the voice but looking at the source of where it came from, most of them stared in surprise and amazement at the person as he landed (ironman style XD).

It was Tails... but he looked had a new look about him... _literally!_ ; He had on what appeared to be a form-fitting suit of armor, it's paint scheme orange and silver/black. His tails, also encased within the armor, seemed to look longer and more powerful as they made moved. Set at the middle of the chest and each of his palms were three of the chaos emeralds (Green, Yellow and Sky Blue), obviously to energize and operate the suit.

Knuckles was the first to recover as he said bluntly, "Uhhh... Tails? Why are you wearing a suit made outta tin can?"

Everyone else fell over anime style at the stupidity of the question. Rouge, however, got back up and quickly went to her future husband. Taking a giant harisen (slapping fan) from behind her, she slapped Knuckles straight up to the sky with the echidna spinning to space till he became a twinkling star.

 _"Maybe that'll teach ya to not say anything like an idiot next time!"_ said Rouge as she shouldered her slapstick and turned her back to him.

"What ever made you want to marry that moronic dolt, anyway?" asked Eggman with a frown.

"It's called 'Love', Eggy." replied Rouge, smiling. Then she added as her eyes shaped to the image of the emeralds, "That and marrying him will get me more up-close-and-personal with those gorgeous emeralds!"

The mobians sweat-dropped and the mad doctor face-palmed to himself and thought, _"I should have known..."_

Getting back to business, Eggman turned to Tails with an intrigued expression. "I thought that you were still moping over that Cosmo girl."

"I was and I still am..." said Tails in a contemplative tone.

"I..." Tails was starting to say how he still have nightmares now and then and because of that, depression, but thought the better of it as instead he spoke again, "All I've done till now was just that. I was nothing but a piece of burden to my friends since she... she..." Tails gave a shuddering breathe as he bowed his head.

But when he raised his head up again, his face showed a determined smile. "But now I'm going to start getting my life back on track... starting with you and robot, Eggman!"

"Whoohoohoohoo! We'll see if you can match up with my spectacular creation, _Tin Tails!_

"It's close but that's not who I am now..." started Tails. Something shot up and enveloped his head with a snap; It was a fox-shaped helmet. He looked at the surprised doctor with a smirk.

 _"The name..."_ The opened faceplate snapped shut and his optics glowed bright green. _"...is Titanium Tails!"_

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 _ **Sonic:**_ _*Surprised and impressed* **Tails looks so jaw-dropping awesome!**_

 _ **Tails: I agree, Sonic. But don't you think it's a little... unoriginal?**_

 _ **Dusk: Maybe. But I don't think there's nothing wrong with it.**_

 _ **Bunnie: And besides, you'd be gettin' more of the spotlight than ol' Blue.**_

 _ **Antoine:** *Chuckles* **Zat's for sure! I'm sure ze people will enjoy eet.**_

 _ **Sonic:** *Pretending to look offended* **Oh, you wound me, Antoine.**_

 _ **Antoine:** *Scoffed* **I sure 'ope so!**_

 _ **Dusk:** *Laughs when his phone started beeping again* **Hey! I just got a text from Hazen. Says that getting he needs some help getting out of the hospital.**_

 _ **Sally: Oh dear. How hurt is he?**_

 _ **Dusk: Actually, there isn't a scratch on him.**_

 _ **Amy: But then, if it's not him, then who...?**_

 _ **Tikal:** *Realizing who it was* **Oh dear, where's Rouge?**_

 _ **Monkey Khan: She said that she'd be out shopping.**_

 _ **Sonic: And we all know what that means...** *Rolling his eyes exasperatingly*_

 ** _Dusk: Sonic? How about you, me and Ken go and pick them up?_**

 ** _Sonic & Monkey Khan: Alright!_**

 ** _Dusk: The rest of you, can you explain this to Rouge when she gets back?_**

 ** _Amy: Sure, Dusk! We will!_**

 ** _Dusk:_** _*Looks at the reader and grins apologetically* **Looks like you guys have to wait for what happens in this story, both in and out of these chapters. See you all next time!** *Imitating Hazen's two-finger salute*_


End file.
